HOLD FAST
by besonicillbetails
Summary: Vic Fuentes saves Kellin Quinn's life one day and they meet up again 2 years later. Will Kellin remember what Vic did for him? Will Vic be okay once he realizes who Kellin is? Find out in my first Kellic fanfiction. XD
1. The Memory

Normally when one meets a new person for the first time, they don't really assume that that person will become a big part of their life. That's what I thought the day I met him. Kellin Quinn was definitely not one of those people that I meet and go "hmm he'll be my best friend" or "maybe we'll become more than friends." Let me explain what I mean.

On the day we met, he was standing on the ledge of a bridge, a single red rose clutched in his hand and the wind blowing through his medium length black hair. His blue eyes were swollen and red; he had been crying. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down, and some out-of-place Toms, but that wasn't why I stopped. What made me freeze in my movements and stare at him was his smile. Bright and happy, completely contrasting with the look of complete sorrow that his eyes held.

Fear passed through me and I ran towards him, grasping his wrist and pulling him back to the solid surface of the bridge. He turned to me, confusion written on his features. He turned his eyes to me, the same sad look still lingered in their depths. All at once, he burst into tears and sank to the ground. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to calm him down as he began shaking from his sobs. It took a while for his crying to lessen, a few ragged breaths and sniffles still escaping here and there. Once I felt that he was alright enough for me to let go, I did. He looked up at me, smiling that bright, happy smile that I had seen earlier.

"Thank you." It was so simple sounding. "I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life, but you've given me hope." With that he stood, handed me the rose that he had still been holding, and walked away. I was too stunned to really say anything back to him, so I just watched him leave. Once he was out of site, I continued on my way.

I didn't care that I was late coming home. I knew my parents were going to be out late, and I seriously doubted that they would be mad at me for possibly, well no, literally saving someone's life. After realizing that my brother wasn't home, I went to my room and tacked the rose to my wall. I was unsure as to why, but I felt that I needed to keep it for as long as I could. It was a reminder of something that would eventually change my life forever.

Even now, two years later, the rose still hangs in the same spot, hung upside down in the middle of my wall. I see it every day that I enter my room and I've never once thought of taking it down. Some people think that I'm weird, but I feel that it makes me a better person, remembering that day. I haven't seen him since that day, but there's something that tells me that he's alive and living out his life. I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again, but I know that I can't, no matter how much time passes, forget about him.

I grabbed my backpack off of my floor and slung it over my shoulder. Today was the first day of my senior year of high school, and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to it. You see, even with the few friends that I've managed to accumulate over the years I've been around, I'm still the enigma of my home town. I'm the only person I know that has been to a live concert for a real band, and I look fairly different from most people.

For example, my clothes. I live on band tees and skinny jeans, and I never leave the house without my Vans on. Even graduation. I wear thick rubber bracelets with song lyrics or band names on them, and I have this little scar on my hand from where I tried to give myself a tattoo at sixteen. (Yeah, looking back, it was stupid, I know.) I'm way to skinny for a normal teenage guy, and I have longer, dark brown hair that falls in my face all the time. People think I'm "emo" but I'm really not. I just enjoy harder music and tighter clothes. But that's what happens when you live in the mountains in Colorado. People look at you and automatically think something of you because you're different. And to make matters worse, there wasn't just me, but also my younger brother Mike, but I'll get to him.

Anyway, back to my original rant. School. I have a heaping total of three friends (one of those being my brother) and we are probably the only outcasts in our grade. (Did I mention that Mike's advanced? No…oh well now you know.) As long as I can remember, we've been picked on. Jaime, people don't like him because he has no problem speaking his mind. Once, this bully named Kyle shoved him into a locker and broke the dial off. It took us four hours to get him out, and he still wanted to give Kyle a piece of his mind. Next, there's Tony. He's the quiet one in our group, rarely will he talk to anyone outside of our circle. I distinctly remember him saying all of four words to me when we met. Moving on, there's Mike, my brother. I guess you could call him the trouble maker. We live with our mom and dad on the edge of town and most people think that he's trying to build explosives in our basement. I'm not saying he hasn't tried, but believe it or not, this kid's a genius. He just doesn't have a better outlet for his creativity other than tinkering with random stuff that he finds.

Then there's me, but I've already told you about me. Wait? I didn't tell you my name? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Vic, the oldest and probably the most boring of our group. Aside from my obvious appearance, I'm really not much different from the other three. We all share similar taste in music, and for the most part we do everything together. I guess it could be worse. I mean, I could not have these guys. But I digress. Where was I? Oh, that's right, I'm on my way to school.

"Vic! Wait up." Jaime came running up the sidewalk next to me, hunching over and trying to catch his breath. "Where's the fire man?"

"My bad, I guess my nerves are getting to me." I pat his back before we kept walking.

"Where's Mike?"

"Left early. I guess he forgot something in his locker that was due today." I pulled my backpack higher onto my should as we walked.

"That's rare." He has a confused look on his face. It really wasn't like Mike to forget about homework, and I think he just wanted to get out of the house. He enjoyed having time to himself to think.

"So did you hear the news?" He asked as we rounded the corner of the street where our school was. I gave him a confused look. "I guess not…we have a transfer student this year."

"A transfer? What grade?" This was really big news. We hadn't had anyone move to our town in probably ten years.

"Um, I think he's in our grade."

"He?" This was normally something I wouldn't care about, but I was secretly hoping that he wasn't anything like the guys we already had here. I'd had enough of stuck up, rich jocks to last me ten life times.

"Yeah, I don't know much else. My mom wouldn't say anything else." Oh, I forgot to mention that Jaime's parents are the Dean and Nurse for the school. Yeah, getting into trouble was not an option for him.

"Well I guess we'll find out." We continued up to the building, meeting Tony and Mike outside. We all headed to our lockers, which were conveniently all in a row thanks to Jaime's dad, and got ready for the first period. As we walked, Jaime shared his news with the other two and they added their thoughts. Neither one seemed to be particularly happy about it, but not really bothered by the idea either. I walked to my desk in the back of the class, Jaime sitting in front of me, Mike to his left, and Tony behind him to my left in the corner. Ironically, we had the same seats in every class that we shared together as a group since becoming friends. Another only of Jaime's requests probably, but none of us bothered to ask. I pulled out my book and some note paper, waiting for our English teacher to walk in.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Burns walked in, greeting us in her usual chipper manner. There was a quiet chorus of hellos in response. "So I'm sure some of you have heard by now that we'll be having a new student. He's moved here from Oregon and I want all of you to make him feel welcomed. Come on in." At this point, it would be normal to look up and see who was walking in, but I had forgotten something in my bag and was currently looking for it.

"Hello, my name is Kellin."


	2. Reintroductions

I froze. Where had I heard this voice before? I ventured a peek up and felt my breath hitch in my throat. Was I dreaming? He looked so familiar, but I was unsure. "It's nice to meet all of you." Then he smiled. It was him. I would know that smile anywhere; it was constantly in my mind. Standing at the front of my classroom was the girl that I had pulled off the ledge two years ago. He looked almost the same, bright blue eyes, medium length black hair, only this time he was wearing blue, skinny jeans and a maroon v-neck, and a snap-back perched on top of his head, although she was still wearing a pair of old Toms.

"Alright Kellin, why not take the open desk next to Vic." I took a breath inward, getting a weird look from Jaime in the process. Of course he would think it was weird. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened that day. I quickly looked down at my book as he walked by and took his seat.

"Alright now let's go over the syllabus…" the voice of my teacher was drowned out by my thoughts. Had he recognized me? No, most likely not, I had changed a lot in two years. And by a lot, I mean I grew two inches and grew out my hair. Should I talk to him? No, that would creep him out.

I was having a mental battle with myself, causing my friends to look back and forth between me and each other. Tony threw an eraser at my desk. There were two words on it. _You okay? _I turned to him and nodded, jotting down a quick reply and handing it back to him. He read it before giving me the "I don't believe you look." He may be quiet, but he wasn't stupid. I mouthed that I would tell him later and tried to focus on the class. '

I couldn't help peeking over at Kellin, the constant flow of questions circling in my mind. Was he okay now? Did he remember that day? Should I do something? Before I knew it, the class was over and I heard none of it. Well good thing it was just a review.

I packed up my bag as the guys gathered around my desk. "Dude, you okay? You were seriously spacing out." Tony asked.

"Yeah Vic, that's unusual even for you." Mike added. I just shrugged.

"Yeah," I glanced at Kellin, "I just need to talk to you guys about something at lunch." They all looked at each other before letting it go. We were split up for the next two periods, and Kellin wasn't in either of my other classes that morning, which made it a little easier to concentrate. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I headed out to the usual spot and waited for the others to join me. They all walked up a few minutes later and we settled in for what I guessed was a normal lunch break. That is, until Tony remembered that I had information to share.

"Alright Vic, spill." He turned to me, a determined look apparent on his face. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but you guess can't judge me." They all nodded, slightly confused. I took a deep breath. "It happened two years ago," I told them everything that happened that day. All three of them paid close attention to me, not even eating, just listening to my memory. I finished after what felt like forever and looked between them, waiting for a response.

"Wow, that's pretty intense." Tony commented.

"That explains where that rose in your room came from." Mike added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jaime looked a little confused. "I mean, that's a huge thing for you to just not tell anyone." He had a point. I really should have told someone sooner, but then again, what would it have accomplished. Until today, I thought that I would never meet him again. And it wasn't like anyone would have known what I was talking about anyway.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Mike asked, poking his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"I'm not even sure he remembers me." I stared at my water bottle that I was holding. "I mean, he looked at me for like two seconds that day. Plus…I'm not that impressive."

"Impressive?" Jaime scoffed. "Dude, you saved his life. Of course he would remember that." Jaime gave me a stern look. "You should go talk to him."

"He's right Vic. He's going to find out eventually. Besides, it's not like you're being some creep stalker or something." Tony looked across the quad, searching for something. "Look, he's over by the statue by himself. Now's the perfect time." I looked over, seeing him sitting against the base of the statue, a book propped in his lap. I gathered whatever courage I could before standing and walking away from my friends. I was still unsure of whether or not this was a good idea, but I knew that there wasn't really another option. I had to tell him, had to know what had happened after he left that day.

He didn't look up as I walked up to him. I decided to be a little daring and sit next to him on the ground. He closed his book and looked at me. "I was wondering when I'd see you again." I was so thrown off that the words I was about to say disappeared and my mouth hung open for a second. His voice was slightly different than from two years ago. It was almost angelic, which scared me for some reason. He chuckled. "What? Did you think that I wouldn't recognize you?"

"Well yeah, a little." I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Why was I getting all embarrassed over a guy for? I'm straight…at least I think I am…"You didn't say anything in English so I was unsure." I leaned against the statue and pulled my knees close to my chest, resting my hands on them.

"I didn't want to make a scene." He turned to look at me. "I have enough trouble making friends as it is. I don't want to scare people off on my first day but jumping and hugging some guy they think I don't know." He had a _really_ good point.

"That makes sense." I smiled back to him. "So wait. The teacher said you're from Oregon, why were you here two years ago?" I hadn't really ever thought about this fact until now. He dropped his head a little, a sad look appearing in his eyes, the same one from that day. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I was at a funeral the day that you saved me." Yeah…I really felt bad now. He went to continue, "My grandmother had passed away, and she was the only person that understood me." He took a deep breath. "My parents try, but not like she did. She never judged me for being different, for being..." He trailed off, apparently unsure of whether to share that information. "She always told me to be myself and be proud of whom I was. So, when she died, I felt that the only good thing in my life did too." He turned to me. "Then, as I was about to make a really stupid choice, someone pulled me off of a ledge and back onto solid ground." I didn't know what to say to him exactly, but I had to say something.

"I was just lucky enough to be in the right place." What? That didn't sound like it did in my head. He just chuckled.

"No Vic. You saved me in more ways than one on that day." Before I could ask him what he meant, the warning bell rang. "Well, we better get going. I don't want to be late for Strickland's math lecture."

"Strickland?" I gave him an apologetic look. "Good luck…he's pretty tough." I helped him up.

"Yeah, but I doubt he's worse than some of the teacher's I've had before." He leaned over and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you around, Vic."

"Yeah see you." I left to go meet back up with my friends. Mike handed me my backpack when we met up.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Better than I thought."

"See," Tony punched my arm lightly, "I told you." We all laughed lightly as we prepared for the rest of the day.

School ended way sooner than I thought it would. The guys and I all walked together until we came to the spot where Mike and I separated from the other two and said our goodbye. We were all unlucky enough to have gotten some type of homework in at least one class that day, and none of us was keen on the idea of falling behind the first week of school. By the time we made it home, my mom was back from work. She had a sandwich sitting out for me on the desk in my room. I set my stuff down and sat at my desk. She came by a few seconds later.

"How was your first day dear?" She asked, leaning against my doorframe.

"Interesting." I said in between bites of my food.

"That's good. Anything exciting happen?"

"I met the new guy." I answered. "His name's Kellin."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Perry said something about a new family moving in the other day. I think he lives a few houses down from us where Ms. Bostwick lived." Somehow, this comment made perfect sense to me. Ms. Bostwick's house had been vacant since she had passed away…two years ago. I put two and two together. She must have been Kellin's grandmother. I guess I could understand what he had meant by how sad he was after her passing. Ms. Bostwick was probably the most accepting woman that lived in the world. She even liked my friends and me.

"Oh, that's cool." My mom smiled at me before moving on her way. I turned back to my desk. Today really was turning out to be an unusual day.


	3. Say Hi To The Guys

The beginning of the next day was fairly uneventful. Kellin had greeted me in English, getting a few snickers from the rest of the class. He didn't seem to mind it though as he proudly took his seat and got ready for class. The following two classes dragged on and it would be an understatement to say that I was happy when the bell for lunch rang. I practically jumped from me desk and bolted for the door. I waited for the rest of the guys to get to our spot before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Mike called after me.

"To get Kellin." I continued walking.

"Oh, grab me a Gatorade while you're down there!" He called back. Typical Mike, being a lazy ass. I just chuckled and looked around for a head of raven black hair. I finally spotted him walking out of the hallway, looking around before he spotted me. I waved at him and we headed towards each other.

"So are you accompanying me today again?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Actually I was hoping that you would come and join my friends and I up there." I turned and pointed to where the other three were watching us from. They all waved awkwardly before starting up a conversation, most likely about me being a dork. I looked back to Kellin. He looked a little unsure.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" He played with the end of his sleeve nervously.

"Yeah they're cool with it." I went to start walking back to them. "Oh wait. I need to grab something from inside. Come with me?" Kellin quirked an eyebrow but followed suit. We walked into the cafeteria towards the coolers. As I was grabbing a blue Gatorade from inside, I felt someone bump into me. I turned around, ready to say something, but stopped when I realized who it was.

"Watch where you're standing faggot." Kyle spat. "I don't want to catch the gay virus from you." He turned to Kellin, then back to me. "So I see that you have a little boyfriend now. Better keep your eye on him." I glared up at Kyle, anger burning in my eyes. I hated the fact that there was nothing that I could do to stop him.

"Being gay isn't a virus you nimrod, and if it were, you wouldn't be cool enough to catch it anyway." First mistake, talking. Second mistake, calling Kyle a name he couldn't understand. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the cooler. Kellin jumped back in surprise, but didn't leave.

"Watch your back Fuentes." He shoved me back harder. "You'll never know when I might decide to get you back." With that he dropped me to the floor and stomped off. Kellin reached down and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" His eyes held concern in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kyle's just an asshole homophobe." I walked to the cashier and paid for Mike's drink, which he owed me a lot for after that incident.

"Still, he shouldn't be allowed to call you that." Kellin knit his eyebrows together in a frown, it was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. Considering he had the face of a twelve year old, he wasn't very intimidating.

"Yeah, but I don't care what people think about me, truth or not." I knew that he wouldn't really get what I meant. I was straight, or at least I thought I was until Kellin came yesterday. I wouldn't tell him this, but he had been on my mind all night. But if I really thought about it, he had always been on my mind these last few years, but I never gave it much thought.

We finally made it back to where the guys were. I tossed Mike his drink and flopped down on the ground. Kellin sat awkwardly next to me.

"Kellin, this is Tony, my brother Mike and Jaime." I introduced them.

"Hey." Mike gave him a small nod.

"Nice to meet you." Tony shook his hand.

"Sup." Jaime smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Kellin's cheeks were turning a slight shade of red. He really got embarrassed easily.

"So what took you so long?" Mike questioned me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing." Kellin turned to look at me. I gave him a pleading look, silently begging him to stay quiet.

"He had to use the bathroom." Kellin added, looking back and forth between my brother and myself. I was grateful that he hadn't mentioned the incident with Kyle in front of them. The last thing I needed was my little brother or one of my friends getting suspended for fighting. Yeah, being the oldest didn't make me the strongest. Compared to the guys, I was the smallest, my own brother was almost a foot taller than I was and Jaime and Tony were pretty built despite their skinny frames. They would have done anything to make sure that I was okay.

The guys all gave me a suspicious look, Mike's silently telling me that he was going to get the truth from me later, before they turned back to Kellin.

"So Kellin, tell us about yourself." Jaime crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. He reminded me of a kindergartner about to hear a story before naptime.

"Uh…like what?" Kellin looked nervous.

"What kind of music do you like?" Mike asked. Kellin paused for a moment.

"Stuff like Blink 182 and Sum 41 I guess." There was a nod of approval throughout the four of us. That was the jist of what we all listened to at the moment.

"What's your favorite movie series?" Tony questioned next. I knew where this was headed and from the look on Jaime's face so did he. We both rolled our eyes. If Kellin gave the wrong answer to this question, Mike and Tony would have a field day.

"That's a hard one…" Kellin scratched his head, thinking hard about the answer. "I guess I'd say that it's a tie between Harry Potter and the original Star Wars."

"A tie?" Jaime just about doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Dude, you should have just said Lord of the Rings or something." I shook my head. He gave me a really confused look before Mike and Tony started the battle I knew had been coming.

"No way! Star Wars is way better."

"No it's not Tony. Harry Potter kicks way more ass and you know it!" Kellin looked over at me, and I just shook my head. There was no stopping them now.

"No, Luke could kick Harry's ass any day of the week." Tony retorted.

"Yeah right. All Harry would have to do is use the killing curse and Luke would be toast." Mike argued back.

"Luke has the force. He doesn't even need to speak in order to kill Potter's sorry ass." They glared at each other, ready to fight forever over this.

"Actually guys," I glanced at Kellin. "You're both wrong." What was this crazy kid thinking?

"Uh…Kellin." Jaime started. Too late. Both Tony and Mike looked ready to pounce the poor boy. He held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Woah, let me explain. Mike, you know Harry would never use the killing curse. He didn't even use it on Voldemort. And Tony, Luke doesn't go to the darkside in the movies, so technically he wouldn't kill Harry either." They both looked like they had been dowsed in cold water. Kellin paused before continuing. "So technically, you're at a stalemate."

"Dude, you've got guts." Jaime laughed while clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree." I was trying really hard not to laugh at my friend and my brother's shocked expressions. Before either of them could even come up with a response, the bell rang signaling the five minute warning before class. "Alright guys, we better get going." I stood and grabbed my stuff.

"Man, I don't wanna go to math." Kellin whined.

"Hey, it's better than AP government." Mike commented.

"Touché." Kellin laughed.

"Oh don't even." Tony argued as we started walking. "You volunteered for that class."

"Yeah, Mr. 4.3 grade point average." Jaime added, ruffling Mike's already messy hair.

"4.3? Is that even possible?" Kellin looked to me.

"For Mike…anything is possible." Kellin still looked really surprised. "Alright, so I'll see you in Econ?" I asked as Kellin headed towards Math.

"Yep." He smiled before waving and walking away.

"He's pretty cool." Jaime commented as we walked to our own Math class.

"Yeah." I was staring off into space, not really paying attention. I could feel Jaime looking at me, but I was afraid to meet his eyes. Afraid that he might see something in them that I wasn't quite ready to realize yet. As hard as I was trying to tell myself otherwise, I had this feeling that Kellin was special to me. I mentally smacked myself. I was getting ahead of myself again. I needed to just remember that every day was a new day, which meant that anything could happen. But still, it was hard not to find Kellin mesmerizing. I wasn't quite sure just yet, but something about him just felt right. I chuckled to myself as we turned into our classroom, Jaime just giving me a confused look. He probably thought I was going crazy, and for all I know, he could be right.


	4. Perrentes

I was literally counting down the seconds until Math was over. After this I would have Economics with Kellin and it was also the last class of the day. I had to stop myself from running from the class as the bell rang, not wanting to leave Jaime behind. We headed to our lockers to switch out our books before heading to our respective classes. I walked into the econ room and took my usual spot in the back. Kellin joined me a few moments later. We chatted about how much we hated math and how this class was going to probably suck because it was math based.

I really didn't pay close attention to anything that our teacher was talking about. He was rambling about stocks and I kinda just tuned him out. I have ADD so concentrating was not going to happen. I kept glancing around the room, mindlessly writing down some notes here and there to make it look like I was paying attention. A few times, I could've sworn that Kellin was looking at me, but I brushed it off as a figment of my imagination. I almost didn't hear the bell ringing.

"Vic?" Kellin asked as he packed up his things.

"What's up?" I shoved my notebook into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" We headed over to where my locker was.

"Um, I don't know. Probably nothing. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something?" From the corner of my eye, I could see a slightly embarrassed look of his face. It was adorable, like most of the other faces he made.

"Yeah sure. You wanna come over?" I asked. "I live just down the street from you I think."

"Really? Alright." He gave me a big grin as we got to the lockers. The other three were standing there waiting for us. I quickly changed out my books for the ones I needed for that night's homework before we began to leave.

"So Kellin," Jaime started, "you live down this way?"

"Yeah I live over on Sycamore."

"That's the street we live on." Mike commented. "Let me guess, 2416?"

"Yep." There was a quite silence for a moment before Tony broke it.

"That's cool. Jaime and I live about two blocks over from you guys."

"Really? That's one of the nice things about living in a smaller town. I use to hate driving across the city to visit my friends." Kellin laughed. We all laughed with him. We chatted about music and sports until we got to the spot where we split up and said good bye to Tony and Jaime. Mike, Kellin and I kept walking until we reached Kellin's house. Mike and I waved goodbye to him and continued home. Once we got upstairs, Mike followed me to my room, shutting the door behind us. I knew what he was going to ask, and I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I sighed before sitting on my bed. He took a seat at my desk, looking at me expectantly.

"Alright, now that we're alone, what really happened at lunch today?" I looked at the ground, trying not to look at my brother. When I didn't answer, he moved to the bed, sitting next to me. "Vic, come on, you know you can tell me anything." He was right. I knew that Mike would never judge me. He was always there for me and had been since we were kids. Sometimes I felt like the younger brother.

"It was Kyle." I felt Mike tense next to me. Out of everybody in our group, Mike hated Kyle the most.

"What happened?" He asked through gritted teeth. I knew that he was trying to stay as calm as possible for my sake. After all, this wasn't the first problem I had had with the stupid jock.

"Nothing really. He just shoved me into the soda cooler and called me a stupid name." I still wasn't looking at him and I knew that he would pick up on me not being completely honest. He knew me better than anyone else.

"What did he call you?" Mike stared at me until I looked up at him. His eyes held nothing except concern. All he wanted was my honesty.

"He called me a fag, claiming that Kellin was my new boyfriend and that I should watch over him. Then I called him a nimrod and he told me to watch my back." Anger flared through my brother's eyes. I wasn't really scared of anything, but the look on my brother's face was enough to make me flinch.

"I'm going to kill that punk." He went to stand and I grabbed him by the arm.

"No Mike, it doesn't matter." He spun around and looked at me.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Vic he can't just harass you like that and get away with it."

"Yeah, but if you do something to him, then you're going to get into trouble. And I doubt the fact that you're the smartest kid in school will help much."

"But Jaime's dad knows how much of a douche Kyle is. He's been tormenting us since sixth grade."

"Yeah, but Kyle's dad is a lawyer and just because you're sixteen won't mean anything." He groaned and flopped down onto my bed. I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "But I appreciate it Mike, I really do."

"Did you really call him a nimrod?" Mike looked up at me.

"Yeah, and I told him he wasn't cool enough to be gay." Mike laughed at that.

"You know that that implied that you might be gay right?" He gave me a questioning look. I didn't respond. "Vic?" He sat up. "Are you?"

"No!" He quirked an eyebrow. "At least I wasn't." I sighed. "I don't know anymore Mike." I put my head in my hands and groaned. I felt him rub my back.

"Hey don't worry about it." I looked over at him. "Besides, you know Jaime and Tony won't care."

"How do you know Tony won't?" I was curious. We all knew that Jaime was straight, but very for gay rights, but Tony never talked about his views. I saw the small blush that crept onto my brother's face before he looked away.

"I-I just do." I moved, trying to look at my brother in the eyes.

"Mike are you not telling me something?"

"N-no." He tried pushing me away from him.

"Michael Christopher Fuentes, what are you not telling me now?" he turned back to me, slightly surprised that I used his full name.

"Nothing Victor." I cringed. I hated when people called me Victor. It made me feel old. "Fine, I'll just call Tony." I went to pull my phone out.

"No!" Mike lunged for it, knocking it to the ground. I moved so that he fell to the floor and I pinned him down. (Hey, I may be small but that doesn't make me weak.) He glared up at me, before sighing.

"Fine…Tony and I…kinda…um…hooked up after Alissa's party." I blinked, completely caught off guard. Mike's face had turned a bright shade of red and he was avoiding my eyes.

"Ooooh…that explains a lot actually." I moved off of him and he sat up. "I wondered where you guys had gone off to." He just nodded.

"You tell anyone and I swear I will kill you." He pointed a finger at me.

"I swear." He eyed me for a moment before nodding and standing up. "Alright, we'll I have homework to do and uh…other stuff." He hurried from my room before I could tease him some more. To be honest, I didn't care that Mike was with Tony. I just needed him to know that I would kill him if he hurt my brother. I figured that that would be a conversation for a later date. Probably after I sorted out my own feelings. I laughed to myself before starting on my homework.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I'm sorry about the lack of ANs at the ends of the other chapters. I forgot I had to add them to my actual draft and not to a separate section. Anywho tell me what you guys think. I have more chapters to post later on. Also if you guys really like these bands you should follow me on tumblr. My url is the same as my pen name XD**


	5. A Game Of Mario Kart?

The rest of the week went by in a very uneventful manner. Classes had picked up and I was sad to say that homework was taking more of my time that I would like to admit. Today was finally Friday and I was excited for tomorrow. Kellin had invited me over to his house to play video games and hang out for a while. I had asked Mike if he wanted to go with me, but he said that he, Jaime and Tony were going to head to the lake for the weekend to go camping. I figured they made these plans after Kellin had asked me to come over, not wanting to invade. I thought it was silly, but a nice gesture in the end.

I was feeling kind of nervous as I walked up to the front door. I'm not sure why exactly, but I felt like I might do something stupid and insult his parents or something. My hand was shaking slightly as I went to knock on the door. A few seconds later, a tall, thin woman answered the door. She had the same dark hair and bright blue eyes as Kellin. She smile at me in a warm welcome.

"Hi, you must be Vic, come on in." She stepped aside, letting me walk in through the door. "Kellin, you're friend is here!"

"Coming!" Kellin called from upstairs. A moment later he appeared from the hallway, a cheesy grin on his face. "Come on up."

"Thank you." I turned to his mom before walking towards the stairway. Kellin waited for me to get to the top before practically dragging me down the hallway and to his room. I was slightly surprised by how much it looked like mine. He had posters covering almost every inch of his walls accompanied by some pictures of people I assumed were old friends. He had a desk in the corner of his room with a pile of notebooks on it. The bed was a bit of a mess, which was okay with me considering I hated making mine. The only thing that really caught me off guard was the acoustic guitar sitting in the corner by his nightstand.

"I didn't know you played." I walked over to take a look at it. It was a nice light color with a few contrasting dark designs engraved on it.

"Yeah a little." He laughed before picking it up and sitting on his bed. "A few friends and I wanted to start a band…but then we moved." I took a seat on the edge of his bed as he strummed a few notes.

"Play me something." He looked up at me, a little unsure. "Please." He began to play a soft melody. The sound was intricate but the way he was playing made it sound delicate and fragile. I was so wrapped up in the sounds from the guitar that I didn't realize that he was about to sing. My eyes flew to his face, watching him sing and concentrate on the movement of his fingers against the strings. I was completely mesmorized by it. His voice was one of the most calming that I have ever heard. When he finally finished, I was too stunned to speak. He looked at me, waiting.

"That was…" I couldn't find the right words.

"It wasn't anything special." He turned and set the guitar down.

"No, Kellin, really, that was amazing." His face lit up a little. "Beautiful even."

"Thanks." I could see a little blush creep onto his face. He quickly turned away, trying to hide it before it spread. We sat that way for a few minutes, the silence growing slightly awkward as my brain had a field day. The more that I learned about Kellin just seemed to confuse me. I guess you could call me crazy for thinking these things about someone I had known for just about a week. (Well if you don't count meeting him two years ago.) I shook the thoughts from my head. It wouldn't matter what I felt anyway, it didn't mean that Kellin would be okay with it. As far as I knew, Kellin was straight and I was just confused.

"Hey, you wanna play some games. I have the original Mario Kart for the 64." His question pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." We stood and walked from his room, down the hallway and into what I figured was his game room. We had a room like this in our house, but my dad had turned it into his office. It made me wonder what Kellin's father did. Speaking of which, I've never heard Kellin mention his dad, only his mom. I was about to ask when I saw the joy filled expression on his face as he pulled out the game system. I didn't want to risk bringing up something that might take that expression off of his face. His smile was something that I secretly cherished.

"Come on, Vic. You're lagging." Kellin tossed me a controller and I sat next to him. "You're going down, Fuentes."

"In your dreams." Let the games begin.

We must have raced about 20 times before we decided to take a break. Kellin's mom had made us some lunch and we were currently at his kitchen table talking about school. His mom had asked about how he was adapting and we told her about classes and about Jaime, Tony, and Mike.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where are they anyway?" Kellin asked.

"Mike said that they were heading to the lake." I answered in between bites of my food.

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Yeah." I wonder what Kellin would think if I told him why they had made these last minute plans. I had the feeling that Mike was hoping that something would happen.

After lunch, we headed back up to the game room for a few more rounds of Mario Kart. We were pretty equally matched at the game, both of us having won ten races each. We decided against a tie breaker and headed for Kellin's room. I walked over to his guitar and picked it up. He gave me a confused look. I began to play. I decided on an older song, Careless Whisper by Seether. He sat down and listened to me play and softly sing the words. It was one of my favorite songs and I had randomly gotten the urge to sing it.

I finished and looked up at him. He had moved from his previous spot at his desk and was sitting in front of me on his bed. I saw the look on his face and my breathing almost stopped. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. I placed the guitar next to me on the bed as he moved closer. I felt my breathing quicken slightly as he moved closer. I glanced at his lips nervously then back to his eyes. They had a burning look in them. As we were just a breath away from our lips touching, Kellin's mom called his name from downstairs.

"Kellin! I need your help for a second."

"Be right there!" he called back. We had pulled away from each other, deep red blushes covering both of our faces.

"I uh…should get going." I stammered.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later then." He nodded nervously. We headed downstairs and I thanked his mom for having me over. She smiled before inviting me back any time. I turned and waved goodbye to Kellin before leaving.

The short walk home seemed to last forever as my mind wandered. It felt surreal. I felt like I had been dreaming. The fact that I was unsure of what was actually about to happen, excited me, gave me hope. Earlier in the day, I had officially decided that I liked Kellin, but that I wasn't necessarily gay. There was just something about him that seemed to make my mind go crazy every time we were together.

I sighed inwardly as I walked up to my house. No one was home, which didn't surprise me, so I went straight to my room. I walked to my desk and pulled out one of my notebooks. My notebooks were filled with mostly my thoughts and memories, but recently I had been filling one with songs and poems. I laid it out on the desk, grabbed a pen, and let it flow across the paper. The funny thing about my writing style is that I don't think about it. I just let it happen and most of the time it turns out fairly well.

I must have been writing for a long time because when I looked up, the sky had grown dark. I turned to look at my clock: 8:26. I had been writing for nearly three hours. I heard the front door open and then close again, signally the return of my parents. Figuring they were probably tired from their day, I opted for a movie before going to bed. By the time I was actually falling asleep, Kellin was on my mind again. His image crept its way into my dreams, and I'll admit, it was a pleasant surprise.


	6. Backed Against A Wall

By the time Monday rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. Mike didn't get home until late Sunday night so I didn't even have the chance to actually talk with him about what had happened on Saturday. I had planned on talking to him this morning on the way to school, but Kellin had decided to meet up at our house early and walk with us to school. We awkwardly said hello, each of us avoiding direct eye contact, causing Mike to give us both an odd look. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I mouthed "later" to him. He gave a slight nod before starting up a conversation with Kellin. I wasn't paying much attention to them for the rest of the walk, and by the time I was aware enough of our surroundings, Jaime and Tony had joined us. I said hello to both of them before disappearing into lala land again.

Throughout all of my morning classes, I was distracted. I couldn't tell you a single thing about any of them. Kellin had asked me what was up after English and I had just shrugged it off as nothing. I didn't want to have this talk just yet, especially not at school. He didn't look convinced, but, to my surprise, he let it go without a second thought.

Around the time lunch was starting, I was finally coming out of my stuper. Oddly enough, I was the last one to make it to our lunch spot. I took a seat between Jaime and my brother. They had been in the middle of a heated discussion about some band.

"Dude, they totally suck." Jaime argued. "Their bassist has absolutely no rythym."

"Have you even seen them live?" Mike retorted. "I mean come on, their drummer is nearly as good as I am."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Tony piped in. Mike gave him a warm smile.

"Guys, really?" Jaime interrupted their bromantic moment.

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Kellin interjected.

"This new band from Colorado Springs that started up recently." Jaime explained.

"Oh." Kellin seemed a little confused as to why they were arguing over something like that. "Wait you guys play instruments?" He looked at the other three.

"Yeah, didn't Vic tell you?" Jaime looked over to me.

"Huh?" I hadn't really been listening.

"You didn't tell Kellin we were a band?" Mike added.

"No, I guess I forgot to mention it." I answered sheepishly.

"How do you forget that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know…it just didn't come up I guess." Crap, now we were going to have to bring up this weekend. My brain wasn't ready for this.

"Yeah, he played my guitar a little on Saturday, but we didn't really talk about that stuff. We got distracted." A slight pink color tinged his ears. Luckily, he could have blamed that on the cold air. The guys all gave me a disbelieving look before filling Kellin in on our band. We hadn't played very much in the area, people around here didn't really appreciate our sound. I excused myself, claiming that I needed to use the restroom, and walked towards the school building.

I walked through the hallways aimlessly. I had this nagging feeling that Kellin and I needed to talk about this weekend, but I was scared of what might happen. I mean, I've known this kid for all of a week and already I have these weird feelings towards him. It was kind of creepy, at least it was to me. I must not have been paying attention again because I stumbled upon Kyle and his jock friends standing in a group at the end of the hallway.

"Well, well, well, look who it is boys, it's the little princess Fuentes." Kyle mocked. "Now what could he possibly be doing over here all by himself." I stopped moving, suddenly scared of the situation. I tried to turn around and go the opposite direction, but more of his friends had come up behind me.

"What should we do with him, Kyle?" Another large guy, I think his name was Andrew, stepped closer to me. I backed up until I felt the lockers behind me.

"I still owe him something for calling me some stupid name the other day." Kyle walked up, pinning me to the locker, closing off any chance I had of escaping. I was shaking on the inside, but outwardly, I looked like this wasn't fazing me at all. I was silently praying that someone would walk into the hallway and catch them. Kyle lifted his fist and punched the locker next to my head, causing me to flinch involuntarily.

"Come on Fuentes, I know your faggy ass can put up more of a fight than that." I wanted to hit him. I really did, but I knew that it was his word against mine and there was no way for me to get away with it. So I stayed where I was, rooted to the floor with defiance in my eyes. This seemed to make him really angry and he grabbed me by my shirt forcing me forward before shoving me into the locker. The pain that shot through my shoulder was almost enough to make me cry out, but stubbornness kept any noise from escaping my lips.

"Come on, Kyle. Just hit the poor kid so we can get the fuck out of here. I can't risk getting caught." Andrew whined. That's right. His dad was running for Mayor next year. Wouldn't want to tarnish his good name by outing his son as a bully now would we? These people made me sick.

"Alright." Kyle returned his gaze to me before grinning evilly. "I know just what to do." I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. He pulled me along with him towards the locker room. I was beginning to really panic at this point. I tugged and pulled, trying to free my shirt from his grasp. (What shirt am I even wearing? Thank god…it's plain.)

I took a quick glance behind me, noticing that everyone was either next to us or in front. This was my chance. As quickly as I could, I reached down and pulled my shirt from my body. As soon as it was over my head, I turned and bolted down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here!" I could hear footsteps running behind me. All I had to do was make it to the end of the hall and out the side exit, then I was free. I could hear them getting closer. The exit was only like fifteen feet ahead of me. Just as I was about to reach the door, I was knocked to the ground. Kyle wasn't the running back for no reason. He was just too quick.

"Thought you could get away? Fat chance." He flipped me over so that he had me pinned to the ground. Where the fuck are the teachers? Was this seriously about to happen? He raised his fist to throw the first blow. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable…

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" It was Jaime. I felt Kyle get pulled off of me forcefully. "You better stay the hell away from him, Winters or I'll make sure that scholarship of yours mysteriously goes missing."

"You okay Vic?" Tony was at my side, lifting me to my feet, Kellin helping from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up, seeing Mike and Jaime standing between Kyle and me. The rest of his goons apparently hadn't joined his sprint to catch me.

"You guys are going to pay for this." Kyle tried to be threatening.

"Yeah, and what's your punk ass going to do about it." Mike mocked. There are few things in this world that scare me, but the one at the top of my list is definitely a pissed of Mike Fuentes. My brother was the scariest thing in the world when he was this mad. Kyle may be standing tall, but you could see the fear in his eyes. He turned to glare at me.

"You got lucky, Fuentes. Next time, I'll make sure your bodyguards aren't able to help you." With that said, Kyle turned and walked away. After making sure that he was away from earshot, Jaime and Mike turned back to me.

"What the hell happened, Vic?" Mike wanted answers. I looked at my friends, trying to gauge the situation. "Where the hell is your shirt?"

"I don't even know…but I was just walking in the hall when I stumbled across them. I didn't do anything to them." I hugged myself, the cold air hitting my bare skin.

"Here." Kellin took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I got butterflies in my stomach as I put it on. Instantly his scent found its way to my noise, clouding my senses a little. I went to continue. "Kyle was probably getting back at me for the other day." Jaime and Tony looked lost.

"What do you mean the other day?" Tony asked.

"The day he introduced me," Kellin began. "Kyle shoved him against the cooler in the cafeteria and said some pretty harsh stuff to him." I could feel the heat rise to my face. I wasn't going to lie, this was embarrassing. Here I was, an eighteen year old senior in high school, and I was getting pushed around by some stupid football head. This couldn't get much worse.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jaime gave me a hurt expression. "I could have told my dad."

"Jaime, you and I both know that you would have marched after him to beat his ass without a second thought if I had told you." He went to argue, but decided against it. He knew that I was right. "Look guys. I'm fine. Thanks to you, he didn't get to do anything."

"But, Vic…" Kellin put his hand on my arm. "This has to stop." His face had so much concern in it. Was this really the same kid that I had saved from jumping off of a bridge? He seemed so steadfast and rooted that it was hard to believe that he had ever been to that point. I suddenly felt useless.

"I said I'm fine." Anger welled inside of me. I pushed past my friends and walked down the hallway. They called after me, but I was too upset to care. As soon as I was a safe enough distance from them, I ran. I didn't care about staying for class. I just needed to leave. I kept running until I got home. I walked inside and closed the door, my mom was home, but that wasn't going to change my decision. I ignored her calling my name and locked myself in my room.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, probably Mike, but I didn't care. I reached for it, ignoring the call, and turning it off. I didn't want to talk. Not to Mike, not to anyone. I was tired of being the weakling, the one that always needed to rely on others. I looked up at my wall. I felt some of my anger ebb away almost instantly.

There it was. The single reminder of hope. The rose that Kellin had given me was still hanging in its spot on my wall. Even though it was dried, you could still see some of the crimson that it use to be. I don't know how long I stared at it, or how long my mom knocked on my door, but soon I found myself falling asleep. I knew that I would have to explain this to my parents later, but right now, I was too tired. It could wait. Everything could wait right now…


	7. Love and Bandages

As predicted, Mike was at my door as soon as he got home from school. I heard him knocking, having woken up by the sudden pounding, but I refused to get up. He must have knocked for about five minutes before I thought he had given up. Alas, he returned a moment later and proceeded to pick the lock to my room. In less than a minute, he was inside and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Vic?" He set his hand against my shoulder; I didn't respond. "Vic, talk to me." I rolled over to face him, feeling the warm tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Stubbornly, I held them in.

"I don't get it." I whispered. He looked at me, confusion apparent on his face.

"Is this about Kyle or is it Kellin?" As I've said before, Mike has this amazing ability to read my every thought.

"Kellin…and Kyle too I guess." I looked down at my hands, seeing the ends of the sleeves of Kellin's jacket that I had neglected to return. Unintentionally, I breathed in his scent, the smell calming my beating heart just slightly.

"You guess…or you know?" His eyes searched mine for an honest answer.

"I don't know…" I paused, thinking for a moment. "How did you know about Tony? Weren't you afraid of rejection?" I felt his weight shift a little and I turned back to face him. He had a faraway look on his face, and a cheesy grin that was almost enough to make even me smile.

"I just knew. And of course I was scared at first." I gave him an unconvinced look, which asked him to be more specific. "With Tony, it was tricky. Because of the fact that he's so shy, I had to make the first move, and I was terrified…but if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have him." I sat up, leaned against my headboard, and pulled my knees to my chest. He met my eyes and gave me a warm smile. "I love him, Vic. And nothing was going to keep me from telling him and getting him to understand that."

A moment of silence past through us as I thought this over. That's when I knew. I straightened up, a new feeling of realization spreading through me. I lunged forward and threw my arms around my brother. After a moment of shock, he returned the gesture, wrapping me tightly in a hug. He pulled away a moment later and stared at me.

"And don't worry about Kyle." I gave him a small nod of understanding. "I promise that we'll protect you guys."

"Thanks Mike." I jumped from my bed and bounded downstairs. I ran and gave my mom a hug, assuring her that she'd have an explanation for my behavior later, and bolted out the door. Adrenaline coursed through me as I ran down my street and towards Kellin's house. I had to see him, tell him, and it had to be now. I was in love with him and I didn't care about the consequences. He just had to know.

I slowed as I neared his house, trying to catch my breath. There was a car in the driveway that I had never seen before. As I approached the driveway, I heard the front door burst open and then slam shut again. A tall, dark haired man stomped towards the foreign vehicle. I paused, suddenly very afraid. Who was this man, and why did he seem so intimidating? He glared at me, muttering something about "kids these days" and "lack of fucking clothes," before getting into the car and speeding away.

I realized that I was still not wearing anything under Kellin's jacket. Suddenly very self conscious, I zipped it up and walked to the door. I knocked on the door, waiting a minute or two for someone to answer. When no answer came, I began to panic. I opened the door and slowly stepped inside. It didn't look like Kellin's mom was home, and that just made the feeling in my stomach that much worse. What made it scarier was the fact that Kellin was nowhere to be found on the ground floor.

"Kellin?" I called out for him. No response.

"Kellin!" I yelled louder. I heard a loud thump from upstairs and ran towards the noise. He wasn't in his room or the game room. "Kellin?" I called again. Another thump. It was coming from the bathroom. I ran to the door and forced it open. I looked inside and my stomach dropped.

Kellin was hunched over the toilet, a large cut on his lip, and a knot was beginning to form on his forehead. His shirt hung in tatters off of his body and it looked like his arm was bleeding. I rushed towards him.

"Kellin, my god what happened?" I gingerly moved him away from the toilet, having him lean against the sink cabinet. He winced a little before opening his eyes and looking at me. Fear. He was afraid, terrified almost. He was shaking and I could see tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Is he gone?" his voice was horse, as if he had been yelling.

"Yeah, he's gone. I'm the only one here." I moved to a sitting position next to him, wrapping an arm gently around his shoulders and letting him lean on me. "Where's your mom?"

"She's…working a double…she'll be gone…all night." He was having trouble forming a full sentence. His shaking was making it hard for him to take deep breaths. I noticed a few bruises beginning to form on his pale skin.

"Kellin, we need to get you to the hospital." I went to move, but he stopped me.

"No…no hospitals." He gave me a pleading look and I nodded. I understood why he didn't want to go. I gently moved so that I could stand. I reached down, helping him stand so that I could move him to a sitting position on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hold on a sec." I began rummaging through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for: a first aid kit. Luckily there were bandages and ointment inside. I pulled them out and returned my attention to Kellin. "This might sting a little." I washed my hands and placed some ointment on my finger, gently dabbing some on his lips. He winced back a little as it stung his swollen lips, but he did his best to stay still.

After I had tended to his face, I moved on to his arm. I gently placed ointment on it and, as carefully as possible, wrapped a bandage around it. The wound didn't seem to be that deep, but I still wanted to make sure that it was properly taken care of. I knew that his torso would be speckled with bruises and I was fairly certain that he would be in a lot of pain for a few days.

It didn't take long to get him all bandaged up. After I had finished, he stayed where he was, just staring at the ground. I moved to a kneeling position in front of him and lifted his chin so that he was looking at me. He had that sad look that I had seen on the day we met. It made my heart ache. He looked at me for a moment before pulling away and turning his head.

"Don't look at me." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"I feel…pathetic."

"Don't. This was not your fault." I put my hand on his knee, trying to comfort him.

"I shouldn't have let him in." He argued, defiance in his eyes.

"Who?"

"My father." The look of pure hate filled his eyes.

"Kellin…" I wasn't sure what exactly I should say to him. I sighed deeply. "Come on, let's get you to your room." I stood up and offered and offered him my hand. He went to stand and almost instantly collapsed against me. I steadied him before deciding that carrying him would be a better option. I scooped him up, gently, trying not to hurt him. He was a little thrown off, but he steadied himself by wrapping an arm around my neck. I knew that it wasn't showing, but I was beyond livid. How could anyone do that to another person, let alone their own child?

Fuming, I gently placed him on his bed and helped him lie down. I went to move away, but he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Stay…please." His voice was so small and he was shaking slightly. I looked down at him, the look on his face causing my anger to dissipate.

"Alright." I pulled out my phone, sending a quick message to my brother and sat on Kellin's bed. We didn't say anything for a few moments, just sat there in silence. I had been so ready to tell him, but now I felt that it wasn't the time. But…what if it helped? What should I do?

"Vic?"

"Yes, Kellin." I moved closer to him. He moved so that he was facing me. The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. "I…" he moved his face closer to mine, glancing down at my lips before looking back up at me. Our faces were only centimeters apart, and I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen. I took a chance.

"Kellin," he paused, an unsure look on his face. "I love you." I closed the distance between up, connecting our lips for the first time. I've heard people say things about seeing fireworks and getting butterflies, but it was so much more intense than that. I reached my hand up to his face, deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I allowed.

I couldn't begin to explain how happy that this made me. I let him explore a little before taking a more dominant roll. Finally, the need to breath became too great, and I had to pull away.

"That…" I began, softly.

"Was way overdue." He finished, a satisfied smile on his face.


	8. Am I The Only Straight One Left?

I ended up staying the full night with Kellin, not wanting him to be left alone. I had a lot of explaining to do when I got home from school the next day, and my mom wouldn't leave me alone until she had the whole story. She was surprised that Kyle was acting the way he was, and she asked if she should talk to his mother about it. I told her to leave it alone and that it would all work out eventually. Now, as to how much I believed my own statement, that would be 100% no, but it made her feel better.

My brother on the other hand, was very curious as to what had happened with Kellin. I had discussed with Kellin that Mike knew about my feelings and he was ok with trusting him with our personal info. I, however, neglected to mention Mike's sexuality, wanting him to be the one to tell everyone else. I filled Mike in, leaving out the part about Kellin's dad, and Mike seemed genuinely happy for me. I was grateful that I had someone who was there to support my decision. I knew that there were a lot of families that were not as lucky as I was.

The rest of the week had past in an uneventful manner. Kellin passed off the bruises and the cut on his lip, saying that he tripped on his patio in the backyard. I wasn't sure what he had told his mother, but I was sure that she had an idea about what really had happened. The guys were wary about Kellin's excuse, but after a little effort, they finally believed him and let it go. I knew that we should have told them the truth, but Kellin wasn't ready to have that talk yet, and I respected that.

I was surprised by the fact that Kyle and his friends hadn't bothered us since Monday, but it was a happy turn of events. Although, every time he saw my brother, he would turn in the opposite direction. I knew that if I asked Mike, he would shrug it off like he had no idea, so I just let it be. I was content at this point. Kellin had accepted my feelings and even offered his own in return, and I really couldn't have been happier. I formally asked him out after our kiss, and he gave me an excited yes. We had spent the entire night talking about how we had been on each other's minds the entire time we had been separated. Kellin had told me that he even tried dating after our first meeting and nothing had felt right, so he gave up. When his mom mentioned moving here, he jumped at the opportunity with enthusiasm. He confessed that it was his plan to get me to fall for him from the get go. I laughed at this because of how well it had worked.

Now we were sitting at our spot at lunch, listening to Jaime tell a story about his first show.

"I swear man, I must have been kicked in the head like twenty times." He explained.

"Well that explains so much." I laughed. He gave me a glare, causing me to laugh harder. A fit of laughter coursed through our group followed by a moment of silence.

"Hey guys?" Tony spoke up. We all turned our attention to him. "There's something that Mike and I have been meaning to tell you." He turned to Mike for reassurance. He gave an encouraging nod. "Well uh…you see…"

"What Tony is trying to tell you is that we're together." Mike finished. A red blush crossed over Tony's face and he found sudden interest in the grass by his shoe.

"Congrats guys!" Jaime exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this moment for like a year already."

"Wait you knew?" I asked.

"Well I had my suspicions." He explained.

"That's really cool guys." Kellin added. "I wish you guys the best." He turned to look at me. "Actually Vic and I wanted to tell you guys the same news…" both of us blushed.

"Wait…so I'm the only straight one here?" Jaime asked, chuckling. "Cool, more chicks for me." We all laughed at his comment.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm completely gay." Mike defended. "I'm just gay for Tony."

"Then you're gay." Jaime argued.

"No, because I'm still attracted to women."

"Then you're bi." I pointed out.

"So what about you Vic?" Tony asked. "Are you gay, bi, or what?"

"Nope, none of the above." They all gave me a weird, confused look. "I'm Kellin-sexual." They all laughed.

"Dude, really?" Mike said trying not to fall over. I had no shame.

"Hell yeah." I reached over and gave Kellin's hand a squeeze.

"Well if we're all coming out here, I guess I should tell you guys that I finally asked Aubrey out last night."

"Really? What did she say?" Kellin asked, suddenly excited. You see, Jaime and Aubrey have been playing cat and mouse for about three years now. So it was about damn time.

"She said yes." We all congratulated him on the news. We were all in high spirits after the conversation that we almost didn't hear the bell. We agreed to all meet up after school and head to Jaime's house for a jam session. We invited Kellin to join us since he had been dying to hear us play something. It was turning out to be a really good day.

I was pretty excited about the jam session that we were going to have tonight. It had been a while since the last time we were able to have one, and the fact that Kellin was going to be there for it made me slightly giddy. It wasn't like it would be different from a regular session, but no one had really heard us play before so this was a good experiment.

When we reached Jaime's house, his parents were still gone. We figured they would be at the school for a while, which was good for us. The longer they were gone, the longer we had to play. We headed straight for the garage and began setting up our equipment. Kellin took a seat on a barstool in the corner of the garage and waited for us to start.

Once we were all set up, Mike started off the count and we began on a song that we had been working on. It was called She Sings In The Morning. We knew it was a work in progress, but hey, you go with what you have. It started off with Mike on drums, then Tony came in with the guitar. Jaime and I followed suit. I took a deep breath before beginning the lyrics.

" Wake up! A voice hits the air on a lonely coast, and I'll sing along like a prayer for you. I can dream up the words… " during the song, I would glance over at Kellin, who was sitting there, his eyes closed, and his head moving along to the music. He had a smile on his face, and I felt my heart flutter. I put more emotion into my singing, letting them control the course of the song. By the time we had finished, I was completely out of breath.

"That was awesome." Kellin beamed.

"Yeah Vic, that was way better than it's ever been. What happened?" Jaime asked, removing his bass from his shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess I was more emotional." I didn't want to tell them that I was singing it for Kellin. It felt cheesy. Kellin gave me a knowing look. Nothing got passed him sometimes.

"Well whatever it was, keep it up." Jaime clapped a hand on my shoulder, smiling like an idiot.

We continued on like that for a few hours, stopping mear minutes before Jaime's parents got home. We all said our goodbyes before taking our leave. Don't get me wrong, I love Jaime's parents, but hanging out with the school Dean and Head Nurse was kind of weird. Tony and Mike were walking behind Kellin and I, occasionally laughing about something. I turned around, noticing the way that they looked at each other. Mike seemed really happy and I could tell that Tony really cared about my brother. Tony glanced up, noticing my staring. He blushed and I gave him a small, approving nod. He smiled before turning back to Mike.

"I saw that." Kellin whispered.

"What?"

"You're such a good older brother." He reached over and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together and squeezed. "I really liked that song."

"Which one?" I knew exactly which song he was talking about, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"The first one." He smiled up at me.

"Oh, really?" I asked coyly. "Why's that?" A blush began to form on his cheeks.

"You were just so…I don't know, amazing." He looked out in front of us. "I've never felt so much emotion from a song before." I suddenly felt self-conscious. I turned my face towards the street in front of us, nervousness creeping through me. I swallowed hard.

"Thanks…I have you to thank for that." He turned to look at me, a loving look in his eyes.

"Hey guys." We turned back to Mike and Tony.

"We're going to head back to Tony's place." I saw the slightest pink tinge to my brother's cheeks. I knew Tony's parents worked late and my stomach did a little dance. I did not need that image…

"Alright. Have fun." I smiled as they walked off towards Tony's. I watched them walk for a little bit before I felt Kellin tug my hand.

"Vic?" I turned to look at him. "Come on. Watching isn't going to help get that thought out of your head."

"I know…" I laughed and continued walking. All too soon we were at Kellin's house. I walked him to his door and we stopped outside. He looked down at me from his spot on the porch. We didn't say anything, but we both knew that neither of us wanted to leave. He played with the end of his jacket sleeve. It was adorable.

"Well…I guess this is goodnight." Our eyes met.

"Yeah…" I stood there awkwardly. I really wanted to kiss him. Nothing had happened since the other night, and I was ready for some more. He went to turn towards the door and I reached for his arm, pulling him back. He was a little surprised but as soon as our lips connected, he relaxed. It was a quick, yet passionate kiss that left us both a little breathless.

"Goodnight, Kellin." I whispered.

"Night, Vic." He hugged me before walking into his house.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked the short distance home. I told my mom where Mike was before heading to my room. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it from my pocket.

_I love you. –Kellin._

My heart skipped a beat as I read it. I responded back to him, telling him I loved him, before changing and getting into bed. I was really happy for the first time in a long time. It was nice knowing that I could share that happiness with someone who loved me back. I slept peacefully, Kellin filling my dreams.


	9. A Talk And A Walk

The next few weeks passed by and before we knew it, it was November. We had all hung out for Halloween and to be honest, nothing of real interest happened. Well except the fact that we were the Ninja Turtles and totally rocked it. But that had nothing to do with what's going on today. Today I was on a mission, well, two missions. Mission one, take Kellin on a date… type… thing. Mission two…have the talk with Tony.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why are you having the sex talk with your best friend, isn't that supposed his parents job? But it's not that talk. I'm going to go talk to him about Mike. It had been almost a month since we all told our secrets to each other, and I think I'm at the point where I'm comfortable enough to have this talk with him.

Unfortunately, mission one would have to wait until after two. (Don't judge me. I don't like going in order.) But that was the plan for this afternoon. I told Kellin that I would pick him up after I was done at Tony's house. Mike kept telling me that it was not needed, but as his older brother, I was not going to leave any stone unturned.

So… here I find myself, walking with Tony in complete and comforting silence. Mike and Kellin were walking together towards our street, Mike occasionally looking behind him until we were out of eyesight. When we got to Tony's house, I greeted his mom with a polite hello and followed him to his room. He took a spot on his bed and I sat across from him at his desk.

Now things were beginning to get a little awkward. We stared at each other for a few moments… neither of us knowing where to start with this. He cleared his throat.

"So…" He turns to me, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh…" I fiddled with my fingers for a moment. "Ok… let's just start with my brother." He nods.

"Alright."

"Tony, you're my best friend, and you know that I would support you in any decision that you make…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "And I support you and my brother's relationship." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at this.

"Vic, I… I don't know what to say." His eyes began to glisten with moisture. (Please don't cry… if you cry then I'm going to cry. Then we'll both be crying idiots, and I don't think I can handle that right now.)

"But, let it be known." I got serious, and he straightened up. "Mike is my baby brother, and he means the world to me. If you hurt him, I hope God will look away because I can't promise it will be pretty." He gave me a nod of understanding.

"Vic, I love Mike more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt him." The look in his eyes was all I needed to know that he was telling me the truth. I trusted Tony, probably more than anyone else, with my brother. I had a comforting feeling knowing that Mike was this loved by someone other than myself. "Oh and Vic."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck… you know with Kellin and everything." I smiled my appreciation to him. Before I could respond, both of our phones vibrated. I looked at his ID, seeing Mike's name. I turned to mine: Kellin. We both looked at each other before picking up the phones.

"Hello…yes babe I'm fine…no your brother hasn't done anything stupid…"

"Hello?" I stood, gave Tony and firm handshake, and walked from his room.

"Vic? Is everything okay?" Kellin's concerned voice came through the phone.

"Yeah," I turned just in time to see the smile and loving look in Tony's eyes as he talked to my brother. "Everything's fine."

I talked with Kellin until I got to my house. I told him to give me a little bit to get ready and then I would come get him. I walked up the stairs, saying hello to my parents before walking to Mike's room. I opened the door quietly, hearing his voice. He was still on the phone, which wasn't surprising.

"Alright, tomorrow sounds good… yeah… I love you too, bye." I entered his room and he turned to look at me. He had a big grin on his face. "Thanks for not killing my boyfriend, Vic."

"You're welcome." I took a seat next to him on his bed. "He really loves you, you know."

"Yeah." Mike had this star struck look on his face, and I couldn't help but feel happy for my little brother.

"Alright, well I have to get ready for my date with Kellin." Mike gave me a pat on the shoulder and wished me luck.

It took me approximately ten minutes to get ready, before I began heading down the street to Kellin's house, and I was beginning to feel really nervous. I kept taking my hands out of my pockets and putting them back in. I had been planning this out for nearly two weeks and I wanted it to be perfect. I took a deep, calming breath as I approached his front door and knocked. I heard a muffled yell that sounded like Kellin yelling "got it" and a moment later he opened the door.

He was perfect. His dark blue skinnies were just tight enough and his plain black v-neck hugged his torso perfectly. His hair fell loosely in his bright blue eyes, and to top everything off, he had a huge grin on his face. He turned and yelled goodbye to his mom and we headed out.

"So where are we going?" he asked as we headed down the main street that led out of our town.

"It's a surprise." He gave me a pouty look, but it soon fell from his face as I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"But wait… why are we leaving town? Isn't it like a three hour walk to the next city?"

"Just be patient, Kellin." I chuckled at his comment and he pouted again. We walked in silence for the majority of the way to our destination. The only sounds were the little Oos and Ahs that Kellin made at the scenery around us. He would also make a few comments, to which I would nod or agree. I was so excited about he was so impressed with something so simple.

I knew we were getting close to our destination and I gripped his hand tighter. He turned and gave me a confused look. When I didn't return it, he focused back on the road. A small gasp escaped his mouth as we came around the final corner.

"Vic… is this?" he didn't finish his question. He didn't need to because I knew exactly what he was about to ask me.

"Yeah it is." I walked him a little further along before I stopped. I turned to face him, taking both of his hands in mine.

I took a deep breath before beginning.

"Kellin, in the short amount of time that we've been together, I have come to care about you so much that it's almost painful. I wanted to bring you here, to this spot where we met, to make you a promise." He looked at me, faint tears shining in his eyes, making them sparkle beautifully. "Kellin, I promise to always protect you. I never want you to ever feel the way you did on that day, and I want you to promise me that if you're ever upset or sad about anything, that you'll talk to me." He gave me a small nod, trying not to cry.

"Vic…" He couldn't finish what he was going to say, a small sob cutting him off. He didn't need to finish; I knew what he meant.

"I love you too, Kellin. More than you could ever imagine." Smiling at me, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss. We stayed that way for a moment before he began to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I pulled his body as close to mine as was possible. After the need to breath became too great, we pulled away and just stood there in each other's arms. It took a few minutes, but we finally separated and I took his hand in mine. I began walking back towards town, Kellin walking besides me. A smile crossed my lips as we both left the bridge and the once painful memory that it held, with a new one that was full of happiness.


	10. Letting The Parents In

After that day at the bridge, Kellin and I spent almost every day together at his house. We had gotten close, that the thought of us not being together was painful. It had been about two weeks and my parents were beginning to question me about where I kept disappearing to. Which I felt was unfair, because they never asked Mike where he was, and I was the older one. But I guess it was because Mike was usually gone and I had just recently begun spending more time away from home than they were use to.

Kellin and I had talked it out and we discussed the idea with the guys, of letting our parents in on our secrets. We all had spent an hour trying to decide what we wanted to do. I was perfectly fine with telling my parents and Mike was too. We had nothing to be ashamed about so this was going to be Tony and Kellin's decision.

Both of them sat on the ground at the local park, nervously talking to each other. Mike, Jaime and I sat a little ways away from them, letting them have some time to themselves.

"Do you think they're going to agree with you guys?" Jaime asked after several minutes of watching them.

"I think Tony's more open to the idea than Kellin is." Mike gazed at the two boys with uncertainty.

"Yeah, Kellin's terrified of disappointing his mom." I added. "His dad's thinking had really screwed with him." Jaime and Mike both glanced nervously at Kellin.

"What do you think, Vic?" Jaime focused his attention on me.

"From what I know of her, Kellin seems to be the only substantially happy thing in her life. I think she'll be shocked at first, but I can tell how much she loves him." As if he knew we were talking about him, Kellin turned to us with a smile on his face. He and Tony stood and walked over to us.

"So what's the verdict?" Mike asked as he pulled Tony down onto his lap. Kellin and Tony exchanged looks before Kellin nodded.

"We're ready." Tony stated simply. I looked over at Kellin.

"I'm ready Vic, I promise." He grabbed my hand in his and gave me a reassuring look.

"Alright, we'll do it tonight." Everyone agreed and we left the park. Jaime decided that he would be there with us when each of us told our respective parents. We all decided that Mike and I should be first since we were killing two birds with one stone.

Mike and I walked up to the front of our house. Before we opened the door, he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up at him, glad that we were going through this together. The guys followed us into the house to find my parents sitting together in the living room. When we all walked into the room, they looked up at us before my dad turned the TV off.

"You okay boys?" My mom asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Yeah… we have something that we want to talk to you about…" Mike began, looking to me for support.

"It's pretty important." They both looked between us then at each other.

"Alright what's on your mind." My dad straightened up and the five of us sat around our living room.

"Before Vic and I start, please listen to what we say before you make a decision." they both nodded.

"Of course hun." My mom gave us a warm smile. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, so the reason why I have been gone a lot lately… is because of Kellin." I turned to look at him and he gave me a nod, telling me to continue. "He's… he's my boyfriend…" I waited. Waited for my parents to cry or yell or to look at me like I was going crazy or something. But no. They sat there, smiles on their faces.

"Before you guys say anything." Mike interjected. "Tony and I are also dating. We have been for a while." Tony reached over and took Mike's hand in his. My parents looked between the two of us and I thought I saw a look of pride in my father's eyes.

"Boys, you don't have to worry." He began. "There isn't any reason why we would be unhappy with your decisions. I know that your happiness is what really matters in the end." I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

"Besides, we had the feeling that you boys were together anyway." My mom added.

"Really?" I was slightly surprised.

"Victor, I'm your mother. Did you really think that you would get away without me knowing?"

"She has a point." Mike laughed. I was beyond overjoyed. Never in a million years did I think that telling my parents that I was dating a boy would be as easy and as painless as this. We spent a little time talking with our parents about our relationships. Mike and Tony told them about how they began dating and Kellin and I explained what happened two years ago. Needless to say that my parents were very surprised by our story and my mom even cried a little. After about an hour we all stood.

"Where are you off to now?" My mom followed us to the door.

"Tony and I are going to go tell his mom, Jaime's coming with us and Vic and Kellin are going to go tell his mom."

"Alright, good luck boys." We waved goodbye and headed out of the house. Kellin and I waved to my brother and the guys as they headed in the opposite direction. He reached for my hand as we took the short walk from my house to his. I could tell from the slight shakiness of his hand that he was getting really nervous. I knew that Kellin's life had not been as easy as mine and everything that he did was like stepping on eggshells. I gripped his hand tighter in mine and leaned over towards him.

"Calm down, Kellin. It's going to be okay." He nodded his head nervously.

"I just… I don't want her to be disappointed in me…" The way his voice sounded was breaking my heart. I could never understand how someone so amazing could have lived such a hard life. It seemed like such cruelty to be put through something so horrible at such a young age. He tensed a little as we approached his door.

"She won't be disappointed Kellin. You're mother loves you." He took a calming breath and then opened the door.

"Mom!" he called out.

"In the kitchen sweetie." She responded. We went to the kitchen. She was standing over the sink cleaning off some dishes. "How was your day? Oh hello Vic." I smiled at her.

"It was okay… um mom can we talk?" Kellin fidgeted with his fingers.

"Sure hun, what's wrong?" she wiped off her hands and walked towards her son. "You're shaking."

"It's… I'm fine. Just… take a seat." She gave us both a weird look before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Alright. Tell me what's on your mind Kel." He gave me a scared look and I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Mom, please don't be upset and… just bare with me okay?"

"Of course."

"Kay… so uh… I'm kinda… dating Vic." He looked at the ground and I was staring at the sink. I wasn't expecting him to just out it and I would be lying if I said I wasn't awkward.

"So you're gay?" His mom asked simply.

"Uh… I guess." I could see the beginning of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"That's fantastic." (HUH?) We both looked at her, shocked and confused expressions plastered to our faces. She was smiling at the both of us.

"Wait… what?" Kellin asked.

"Kellin, I'm your mother. Did you honestly think that I didn't notice the way that you two look at each other. That and the insane amount of time that you two spend together."

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Sweetie all I want is your happiness, and if Vic here brings that to you then I'm not going to complain." She looked over to me and I could feel the blush rise to my face. "But Vic." Her voice got stern and I gulped. "You better take care of my baby, got it."

"I will." She eyed me before smiling.

"Good." She stood and wrapped us both in a hug. "Now go on and hang out, but no shenanigans."

"Of course mom." Kellin laughed, grabbing my hand, and rushed us upstairs. Once we were behind closed doors, he threw his arms around me and crashed his lips to mine. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but I moved my mouth against his and he licked my bottom lip. I parted my lips for him, allowing his tongue to slide in and meet mine. I groaned softly at the sensations that his kiss gave me. Soon the need to breath became too great and we had to part.

"See, I told you not to worry." He lightly pushed my arm before pulling me back into a kiss. It was safe to say that this was one of the happiest moments of my life.


	11. Kellin Comes Over

It was a few days after we had all told our parents and things had been going pretty well so far. Nothing really changed at school, the jocks were still assholes and we were still pretty much outcasts, but none of us cared because we had each other. Jaime's girlfriend was the only other person who knew our secret and she kept that secret locked up. We were grateful that she wasn't completely freaked out by the fact that her boyfriend's four best friends were all gay for each other. As far as we were concerned, Aubrey was one of us now.

That's how we found ourselves sitting together with her during lunch. She was sitting comfortably next to Jaime, adding her two cents into a conversation here and there.

"So Vic, when are you going to actually invite Kellin to your house?" She nudged my shoulder. She meant for only me to hear her comment and I felt the heat rise my face. It was weird. Kellin and I had been together for almost two months and he had never really been to my house before. We always went to his house, considering his mom was usually gone, but now that we were out in the open with our parents, things changed.

"Uh… soon I hope." I responded, watching Kellin laugh at something my brother had said.

"Soon? Really?" she asked sarcastically. "He doesn't know that you have it still, does he?" My eyes opened wide. (How did she knew about it?)

"How-"

"That time we had to work on a physics project remember." I racked my brain, trying to figure out what she was referring to. If memory served me correctly, it was some time last year. We were working on a group project and we had it at my house that night. I needed help getting something from my room. She asked about it and I remember saying it was from someone special.

"Yeah, but how did you know it was him?"

"Vic, I'm a girl. We just know these things." She rubbed my back before punching Jaime in the arm.

"Ow! Babe, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm and chuckled.

"Let's go, we have class." She stood and pulled Jaime off of his butt.

"Guess I'm leaving guys." He waved over his shoulder as Aubrey dragged him away. Before they got too far, she turned around and gave me a thumbs up before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"They're cute together." Mike laughed lightly.

"Yeah, she definitely keeps him in check." Tony agreed.

"I like her. Vic…" Kellin noticed that I was staring off into space. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Vicky"

"Ew… no" I laughed. "That makes me sound like a girl."

"Well with how much time you spend on your hair-" Mike started.

"Shut up." I cut him off. "Come on guys. Let's get to class." I reached over for Kellin;s hand and we walked together towards the halls. Later on in econ, Kellin joined me at my desk before our teacher had arrived. We talked a little about what we were going to do tonight. He assumed that we were going to go to his house like normal, but I told him that he should come to my house. I knew that my parents were out of town for a few days and Mike was staying with Tony tonight. This meant that we would be able to be alone together and there was something I needed him to see.

As soon as the day had ended, we made a bee line for home. We split from the rest of the group at our usual spot and continued to my house in a comfortable silence. The closer we got to my house, the more adrenaline coursed through my body. I wondered what he would think of the fact that I still had the rose he gave me almost two and a half years ago. When we first met again, I'm sure he would have thought that it was creepy, but now I hoped it would just make him happy.

When we got to my house, we headed upstairs towards my room. I led Kellin around and he stopped me outside of my door. I turned to him, a small jolt of concern passing through me.

"Kellin?" He gave me a loving smile.

"I'm okay. I'm just really excited that I had to stop and breathe." He was blushing and it was adorable. I chuckled at his reaction and opened my door, leading him inside. My room is pretty plain compared to others. I have a few posters on my walls of my favorite bands, a double size bed, a desk and my bookshelf. The only thing that really stood out was my electric green guitar that was in the corner by my bed. (Well that and the rose that was really out of place compared to the rest of my room.)

My heart began to beat faster as he looked around. He wandered towards a wall that had my shelf of CDs and Vinyls on it. After that he moved closer to where the rose was hanging, but still hadn't noticed it yet. I went to move towards him when his head turned and he stopped. He had finally spotted it. I stayed where I was, watching the range of emotions pass over his face. When he turned to me, tears were in his eyes.

"Vic… is that the same one?" I nodded my head, walked over to him, and wrapped him in my arms.

"Yep. I've had it ever since that day." I leaned over, kissing his neck.

"You know, I never forgot you…" He turned in my arms so that we were facing each other. "Not even once."

"I didn't forget you either." I kissed his nose.

"I love you, Vic. So, so much."

"I love you too, Kellin." He moved so that our lips met. It started out gentle but soon became heated and passionate. He backed me up until my legs hit the edge of my bed, sending us both down on top of it. Kellin straddled my hips and began kissing my neck. He sucked on a spot below my ear and I groaned out.

He moved back to my lips again and slipped his hands under my shirt. His cool hand felt so good against my warm skin. He lifted my shirt, breaking lip contact only long enough to pull it over my head and toss it somewhere on my floor. I began working on the buttons of his, bearing his chest to me. I moved to suck a love bite on his collar bone.

I was having trouble having coherent thoughts. He was driving me crazy and I had been dying to have this moment with him. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. His breathing was a little ragged and his lips were red from kissing, but his eyes… they were so full of love and lust that I almost lost it then and there.

"Don't think that this stops here." He threatened playfully.

"I wouldn't have dreamed of it." I moved my hands down to grip his butt and he rolled his hips over mine causing a small gasp to escape his lips. I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and he fought back for dominance. His hands began to wander lower on my body until he reached the zipper on my jeans. Hesitantly he pulled his face away from mine.

"Can I?" he asked and his cheeks blushed a deep red color. I felt my body twitch at his shy demeanor and gave him a nod of approval. He moved down my body, planting small kisses as he went, and stopped when he reached the top of my jeans. He slowly pulled them open and pulled them from my body. I inhaled sharply as he ran a hand over my manhood, the sensation causing chills to run through me.

"Kel-" I was cut off by the gasp that was forced from me by his hand slipping into my briefs and gripping me tightly. I sat up a little and met his gaze. He had a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he slowly stroked me.

"Yes, Vic?" He asked innocently. This kid was going to be the death of me. As I was about to answer, he licked from my base to the tip and all coherent thoughts were gone. I fell back against the bed again, groaning as he took my length into his mouth.

"Oh god… Kellin." I managed to form words as he bobbed his head. He chuckled which caused vibrations to pass over me. I gripped the sheets, the pleasure slowly building inside of me. "Ah, Kellin. I- I'm guna…" He pulled away and I groaned in frustration.

"Come for me, Victor." He whispered, pumping me before sucking hard and the head. I tried to prolong my climax, but it was too much. I arched off of the bed and spilled my seed into his mouth. I felt him swallow before releasing me. He crawled back up towards me and kissed me deeply. "How was it?"

"Beyond… amazing." I answered in between breaths. He chuckled.

"Ha ha, good. Next time though, you'll be so breathless you can't speak." He moved us so that he could pull my blanket over us and curled up by my side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and rested my head on his.

"I love you, Kellin."

"I love you too Vic." He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tightly too him. I was happily surprised by him today. This new bold side of Kellin was something I could get use to.


	12. God Damnit Kyle! (Imagine Cartman's voic

Kellin ended up staying over for the whole weekend, letting his mom know that he didn't want me to be alone since Mike was at Tony's. She was a little hesitant at first, but agreed in the end. We spent the majority of the weekend lying around and watching a bunch of movies from when we were kids. It was nice to spend time just relaxing and not having to worry about what was going on in the outside world. We could just be alone and that was how we spent our time. My parents didn't question anything when they got home the next night. They just said hello and went about their own business. All in all it had been a perfect weekend.

However, that bliss I had all throughout the weekend was soon gone as I headed back to school the following Monday. I was walking through the hallway when I heard a loud bang down a ways. I looked up to see that Kyle had a freshman pinned to a locker. Does this asshole ever have anything better to do? This kid looked on the verge of tears. I ran down the hallway and tackled Kyle, yelling for the kid to run.

So I know what you're thinking, stupid decision on my part. And as true as that may be, what else could I do, get a teacher? No, that would have taken too long and he could have finished before I got back. Although I could have like kicked him and grabbed the kid and ran. Great… I think of that as he's pulling my off of the ground, a very pissed look on his face.

"The fuck Fuentes?" He was pulling me towards the locker room. And that's when I began to really regret my decision. (Not saving the kid, the tackling part…) I tried to pull free from his grasp, but he had gotten a grip on the lower part of my shirt so I couldn't escape like last time. He roughly pulled me into the locker room and threw me to the floor. "You better have a good reason for knocking me on my ass, faggot." I glared up at him.

"Oh so stopping you from scaring the shit out of that kid wasn't good enough." I managed to stand up and face him properly.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Fuentes, especially since I know your secret." He started towards me and I backed up until I hit the wall. (Why was there always a freaking wall behind me?)

"Secret, what secret?" He scoffed and stepped up, pinning me to the wall.

"That you and that Quinn kid are together. You don't do a very good job of hiding the fact that you like to fuck boys." A smirk crossed his face and I really wanted to punch him. I swear he could be such a dumb shit…

"That's not a secret you moron. I could care less who knows." He didn't seem to be convinced and he moved so that his face was directly in front of mine. I went to shove him away and he grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the sides of my head. It's times like this when I wish that I had stayed in sports… he was way too strong for me to push away. I struggled against his grip and he laughed.

"You're pathetic. I bet you don't even care who it is that you fuck, do you? You'd fuck anyone who came your way." I stopped struggling to glare up at him.

"You wish. I wouldn't fuck you if my very life depended on it." I spat back in response. This seemed to really piss him off and he shoved me back against the wall. Pain shot through my back and head as they collided with the concrete. I felt tears prickle my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Not here, and definitely not in front of him.

That's when something happened that I was completely not prepared for. He closed the gap between us and forced his mouth over mine. I let out a gasp of shock and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt like I was going to be sick. He bruised my lips with his kiss, nipping and biting at my lower lip. He rearranged my hands so that he hand them pinned over my head with one of his and began exploring my body with the other one. I shuddered as he moved his hand down my side.

He finally released my mouth and bit down hard on my neck. I let out a small cry of pain and tried to move away from him.

"Let me go you bastard!" I cried desperately. He ignored my pleas and sucked harder. There was definitely going to be a mark later, and I just hope I can hide it later. I felt his hand move to the front of my jeans and I stiffened. I heard him chuckle as he undid the button and zipper of my jeans.

"I told you that you were going to regret things later." I knew I would have regretted something, but I figured he would just punch me or something and get it over with. I never imagined that he would violate me in the school locker room where anyone could walk in and see.

"What if someone walks in on you? What are you going to tell them?" he paused for a second. A wicked grin crossed his face and he pulled me from the wall. I tried to run from him, but his grip was too tight on my wrist. He shoved me into one of the shower stalls and closed the door behind us. Great.

"Now we'll have no interruptions." He pinned me again and began to ravage my mouth with his again. I struggled against him, trying to hit or kick him so I could escape. All I needed was one shot.

I panicked as he slid his hand over my crotch. I didn't like where this was going and I'd be damned if anyone but Kellin touched me like this. As he was about to reach his hand into the elastic of my briefs, I bit his lip hard. He pulled away with a yelp of pain. He reached up and pulled his hand back. His lips was bleeding.

"You little-" I cut him off by kicking him in the shin with everything I had. He crumpled to the floor. I took my one chance and ran from the stall. I heard him yell in frustration, but I didn't stick around to see what he was going to do next. I ran like hell through the hallway, narrowly avoiding a few stray students as they wandered to their next classes. I hadn't realized that we had been in there for an entire class period. I looked at my watch, 11:15. I had Physics and Mike would notice that I was missing.

I turned down the hallway and stopped in front of my classroom. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my beating heart. I noticed that my pants were still undone and I zipped them up and did the button before walking into the classroom.

"Ah, Vic, nice of you to join us." Miss Berry stopped writing on the board and turned to face me. "Any reason as to your tardiness?"

"Uh…" Shit, what was I going to say? I had no good excuse for being late to my third period class.

"The Dean needed to see him." I heard my brother's voice speak up from the back of the classroom. Miss Berry looked at him then back to me.

"Oh really, I'll just call to make sure that's where you were." She walked to her phone and I went to my brother's side, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hello, yes Dean Preciado, was a Mr. Vic Fuentes in your office until a moment ago." There was a pause and she nodded her head. "Alright, thank you. Alright, you're off the hook for now Vic." I nodded before pulling my book from my backpack that Mike had sitting beside him. I hadn't even realized that I had left it by my locker.

"How did you manage that?" I whispered as Miss Berry continued her lecture. Mike slid his phone across the table, showing me a txt that he had sent to Jaime's dad.

*Vic's missing. If you get a phone call from any of his teachers, please say he was with you. I don't know where he went, but it can't have been good…-Mike * I looked at my little brother and smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded before staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That wasn't there before." He reached up and poked my neck, causing me to hiss slightly in pain.

"Mr. Fuentes, is there something wrong?" Miss Berry asked me.

"No, sorry I just kicked the table leg." I answered back. She returned to her lecture and I glared at Mike.

"You have some serious explaining to do. I know that that's not from Kellin." He gave me a stern look and I sighed. This was not how I wanted my day to begin…


	13. Sit Down Or Shut Up

Class was dragging on. Miss Berry had lectured for the majority of the class and then left us to work on homework for the last fifteen minutes. That entire time, Mike kept looking over at me, making sure that I was alright. I thought that he was being overly cautious, but I was grateful that he was there. In all honesty, if it weren't for Mike, I probably would have ran home like last time.

As soon as class was over, Mike escorted me to our lockers. He didn't say anything until we were at the lockers.

"So, you going to tell me what happened?" Mike leaned against the locker, watching me.

"Uh…" I really didn't know how I was going to explain this without causing him to go nuts and go after Kyle. As I was about to continue, the rest of our group joined us.

"Hey Vic, Mike, what's up?" Tony asked as they joined us.

"Not much, Vic was just about to tell me something." It was apparent that Mike wasn't going to let this go, even with our audience. They all looked at me, then Jaime's eyes widened.

"Hey… uh Vic-"

"I was just asking him the same thing." Mike crossed his arms and eyed me. Kellin gave them a confused look. That's when he noticed the bruise.

"Vic, what happened?" He had a slightly confused look that was mixed with just a hint of hurt.

"Let me explain…" I sighed deeply and began to tell them what had happened before third period. I knew that telling them here at school would be a bad idea, but every time I tried to stop, Mike would urge me to continue. I felt my voice break as I looked at Kellin. The rage that I saw in his eyes was enough to scare even me. After I finished, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Vic…" He stopped and a scowl crossed his face. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Kyle standing down the hallway.

"Kellin?" Mike asked.

"Kellin… don't." I pleaded. He ignored me and walked swiftly down the hallway. I went to go after him, but Tony and Jaime stopped me. "Guys… he's going to get hurt."

"Vic, you have to let him take care of you." Tony insisted. He had a point, but I didn't want to see Kellin do something that would cause him harm. I watched helplessly as he approached Kyle. We couldn't hear what he was saying from here, but you could tell that things were getting heated fast. I began to fidget nervously.

He seemed to be yelling now, faint pieces of their conversation making its way to us. Kyle was standing there as if nothing had happened and that Kellin was some crazy person who had lost his mind. I saw him roll his eyes and push Kellin backwards. I struggled against Tony and Jaime's grasps on my arms, but they kept me back. Kellin wasn't having any of Kyle's shit today and he wound back and punched him square in the jaw.

Kyle seemed to be shocked by Kellin's actions and he went to retaliate, but never got the chance. As he was about to collide with Kellin's face, Miss Berry came running out of her office. She surveyed the situation before dragging both boys towards the Dean's office.

"Shit." Jaime let me go and I pulled from Tony's grasp. I ran down the hallway towards the office and stopped right outside. I could hear voices inside.

"Mr. Quinn, I understand that you were trying to protect Mr. Fuentes, but this is not the way to do so." It was Jaime's dad talking.

"But Dean Preciado, he attacked Vic!"

"You can't prove anything!" Kyle's voice shouted back.

"He has the mark to prove it!" Kellin defended.

"Gentleman!" The Dean was trying to calm their yelling. "You both will be suspended for the remainder of the month. Since tomorrow starts Thanksgiving break, you both will return on December 1st. I will be sending your homework home to you and your parents will be contacted immediately."

"Yes sir." Kellin sounded defeated.

"Whatever." Came Kyle's response.

"Alright, now both of you go collect your things and meet me back here right after." I heard the shuffling of feet and I moved so that I was out of sight. Kyle came out first, muttering something incoherent under his breath. A moment later I saw Kellin. I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him to me.

"Hey, what?" He relaxed once he realized that it was me. "Vic." He hugged me close to him. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"For being an idiot." He chuckled as a tear fell from his eyes. I held him at arms length and wiped a tear from his face.

"You're not an idiot, Kellin." I gave him a comforting smile. "You made me really happy back there. I was surprised that you punched him though."

"Well he called you a worthless piece of shit, what was I supposed to do?" I pulled him into a hug again.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear. I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"I love you too." He let me go and we began walking towards the lockers. We got there and the others were still standing around talking.

"Hey so what happened?" Mike asked. Kellin walked over to his locker and began getting his things together.

"I'm suspended." He answered nonchalantly.

"For how long?" Jaime questioned.

"The rest of the month." He had a silly grin on his face.

Mike wrapped Kellin into a big hug. "I know that we shouldn't condone violence, but I'm pretty proud of you." Kellin chuckled before shutting his locker. We all walked with him back to the office before the bell rang signaling the five minute warning till the next class. On the way back, we past Kyle in the hallway and our eyes met. He smirked and gave the slightest wink. It was almost as if he didn't care that my friends knew what had happened. He was going to continue to deny it, and to be honest, it was his word against ours. I didn't particularly care because the people who mattered knew the truth.

After I got home, Kellin called me to fill me in on how much trouble he had gotten into. I guess I'd have to say that I wasn't surprised to find out that his mom had let him off fairly easy. Once Kellin explained what Kyle had said, any anger she may have had, disappeared. I was glad to know that she was very understanding about the whole thing.

Jaime's dad called my parents that night, explaining everything that had happened. Between the text message that Mike had sent him and Kellin's story, he suggested that they put me on independent study for the remainder of this semester. I was really against the idea, but my parents were seriously considering the idea.

What I didn't get was why none of this was brought to Kyle's parents. Everyone was so concerned with keeping me safe that they were neglecting the fact that Kyle had a serious problem that needed to be dealt with. I had a plan and I went to share it with my brother. There were two ways that this could pan out: one, he would be okay with the idea and help me, or two, he'd call me crazy and be against the whole thing. And I was seriously hoping for the first one.

Don't get me wrong, Kyle's a bastard, but he was also confused. I knew that his parents expected a lot from him and he took a majority of his frustration out on me because I was an easy target. I'm also fairly certain that he's gay or at the very least bi, because let's be honest, no one locks another guy in a locker room and violates them just for shits and giggles. I decided that waiting until after Thanksgiving this weekend would be the best time to bring up my idea to Mike and the guys.

I figured that I would mention it to Kellin beforehand and get his opinion. He was the one that I was the most worried about. As he proved today, he isn't the shy, meek little boy that people make him out to be, and if I didn't go about this properly, then there could be horrible consequences.

I sighed and lay in bed. This was going to be one interesting weekend.


	14. Convincing The Guys

Kellin called me later that night and I told him my idea. He was really hesitant at first, but the more we talked about it, the more open to the idea he became. Now the only people I needed to convince were my brother, Jaime and Tony. I knew that the guys would be easier to talk to than Mike, he being the one who was always looking out for me. (Remember that comment about him being more of an older brother… yeah my point exactly…) But I knew that he would eventually help if he knew that my mind was made up. I decided I would bring it up after Thanksgiving dinner tonight.

One of the perks of living in the middle of the mountains? No annoying relatives to bother us during the holidays. It was just me, my brother, and my parents. Well that's what I thought at first until my mother told me that she had invited Kellin and his mom over. That was okay by me, having him here would make talking to Mike a whole lot easier.

All throughout dinner our parents exchanged really embarrassing stories about stupid things we had done as kids and my dad had threatened to bring out the album. After pleading with him for five minutes he admitted that he didn't remember where he had left it last anyway. Needless to say that Mike, Kellin and I were beet red all throughout dinner. I was literally jumping out of my chair, followed by Kellin and my brother, once we were done. We could hear our parents laughing as we ran up the stairs and headed to my room.

"Man… can they get any more embarrassing?" Mike flopped face first onto my bed and groaned.

"Just be glad that your boyfriend wasn't here to hear half of that stuff." I complained. Kellin nodded in agreement.

"I'm seriously going to die if any more blood goes to my cheeks…" I turned to see that Kellin's face was, in fact, almost as red as the shirt he was wearing. I chuckled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey I don't wanna see that." Mike joked. Kellin just punched his arm lightly. "So Vic, what did you want to talk about?" He sat up on the bed and gave me his full attention. Now I was nervous again… great. Kellin put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room until we tell Jaime and Tony. Got it?" He nodded and I went to continue. "Kyle needs help."

"Well duh, I could have told you that." Mike rolled his eyes slightly.

"No, Mike, I mean he needs to accept that he's gay or bi or whatever he wants to call it. I refuse to be the victim of his sexual assaults again."

"Well what do you plan on doing about it?" I looked to Kellin and he gave me a nod to continue.

"I want to catch him on tape." Mike stared at me blankly.

"You what?" I could tell that he was trying to maintain an even sounding tone.

"He wants to catch Kyle in the act and use it to try and help him." Kellin explained slowly. I could see things processing in my brother's head and I wasn't exactly sure how well it was going.

"So basically you want to put yourself back into a dangerous situation willingly? Is that what I'm hearing?" He was angry, but it wasn't showing as much as he was feeling I'm sure.

"…yeah…" I avoided eye contact. It sounded so much worse when he said it.

"I don't like it." He stated simply/

"Mike, I don't like it either." Kellin agreed. "The idea of Vic putting himself in harm's way again makes my blood boil, but we don't really have very many options left." I watched as my brother thought that over and finally he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, so how do you plan on doing this?" I smiled. It was nice to know that if anything was going to happen that he would be there to support me.

"Well he seems to have a particularly fond spot for me, so I figured I could taunt him just enough to get him to try something again. I know that his anger is his weak point so it's bound to happen." I could tell Mike was liking this less and less as I explained it. "I just need to get him to say the right things so we can use it against him."

"You do realize that this is blackmail, right?" Mike quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well… yeah, but what else could I do Mike. I can't just ignore this and let him attack me again. You have no idea how scared I was the other day." I felt my voice crack a little bit and felt Kellin put his arm around my shoulder. Mike gave me an apologetic look and sighed.

"Alright, but I want Tony and Jaime in on this so we can jump in if anything goes even the slightest bit askew." I smiled and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly before letting go. "Let's go and talk to the guys."

Normal people would be pretty peeved about a bunch of teenagers showing up randomly at their house on Thanksgiving, but luckily for us, Jaime's family didn't care. We had met up with Tony on our way to his house. We hadn't said anything about what Kellin, Mike and I had discussed earlier and I could tell that he was not enjoying being out of the loop. On the walk to Jaime's, he kept probing Mike for answers that I was thankful he wasn't going to give.

Jaime opened up the door to his house and led us up to his room up in the attic. Once we were all settled in, he turned to me.

"So what's with the sudden visit?" he inquired.

"Vic has some stuff that he wants to discuss with you guys." Mike explained.

"Alright, shoot." Tony leaned over a little so he could look at Vic from Mike's side.

With as much patience as I could muster, I began explaining my plan to them. They interjected here and there, giving me their opinions about the idea. Unlike Mike, they were more keen to the idea of blackmailing Kyle. I was sure that Jaime had some pent up frustration about Kyle that he was just itching to unleash. Tony, on the other hand, just didn't like when people fucked with his friends. By the time I finished explaining, both of them had slightly evil grins on their faces.

"I like this plan." Jaime commented, looking around at all of us.

"Yeah, so do I." Tony agreed. Mike gave him a small glare. "What? Mike you know how much this entire situation has been bugging me."

"Wait, what?" Kellin finally piped up. Tony looked at him, realizing he said something unexpected. Mike sighed.

"Tony has literally been trying not to kill Kyle since the first time he hurt Vic." I looked over to Tony and he had a slight blush on his face.

"Tony is he serious?" I asked.

"Yeah… Vic I don't like this guy. If it weren't for the fact that Mike convinced me the bastard would get his, I would have kicked his ass long ago." This was something I hadn't been expecting. I was almost as shocked by this as I was by Kellin punching Kyle the other day. It was really comforting to know that I had friends that genuinely cared about me. I was beginning to feel like the luckiest person alive.

"Thanks Tony." I felt my eyes begin to water and Kellin reached over and took my hand in his. He gave me a warm smile.

"Anytime." I saw Mike give him a quick kiss and it made me smile.

"So, when does this marvelous plan take action?" Jaime asked, clearly excited.

"Well we have two weeks left until winter break, so sometime before then." Kellin answered.

"Awesome, let's get this bastard." We spent the remainder of the night going over the details. This was either going to be one of the greatest plans that we've ever come up with, or this would backfire horrifically. Either way, I needed to prove something. I wasn't going to sit around and be the weakling that everyone assumed I was. I was not going to be pushed around any longer.

**A/N : Ok so again, I keep forgetting to actually add these to the ends of my chapters…but whatever. So like the story so far? Awesome, because it's only going to get better from here. I love you guys and you all should leave me comments because you guys are amazing! XD**


	15. Revenge?

**A/N: Don't hate me…**

We spent the first week before vacation just scoping out Kyle and getting an idea of the best way for this plan to go down. Truth be told, I was scared as shit. This guy had attacked me twice this year, and I really didn't want there to be a third time. However, I knew that I was the only one that could actually do something for him. I kinda understand why people call me a bleeding heart now, but what else was I supposed to do.

So here I find myself, watching Kyle in my peripheral vision, trying to decide when would be the best time to approach him. I noticed that his friends were walking away from him and that he was still standing by his locker. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and started walking.

*It's time.* I sent the text to everyone and walked towards Kyle with my head down. I was alone and hoping that he would take the bait. As predicted, as soon as I walked by his locker, he turned towards me and began to follow behind. My anxiety skyrocketed and I stuck my hand in my pocket, turning on the small taperecorder I had hidden inside. I went to turn a corner and felt a hand grab my arm.

"So Fuentes, we meet again." Kyle spun me around so that I was looking up at him.

"What the fuck do you want Winters?" I spat back at him harshly.

"So feisty today. I like it." He gave me a sickening smirk that made my stomach churn. I glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jaime and Mike watching from the end of the hall. That meant that Tony and Kellin were posted inside the locker room where I was sure Kyle would drag me off to.

"That's great, now let me go." I tried to tug my arm from his grasp, just to have him grip it tighter. So far so good. He gave me a pouty face and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Aw, Vicky doesn't want to play with me today?" I cringed. This was going to be harder than I had thought. It was taking all of my self-restraint to not punch him and run off right there.

"No, now let me go." I steeled my gaze, hoping to make him just angry enough to pull me towards my goal location.

"Don't want to." He shut his locker and started walking down a side hallway, dragging me along with him. As I had thought, he pulled me towards the locker room again. To keep up the charade, I pulled against him, pretending to try to get away from his grip. Then it occurred to me. This was the third time this year that he's forced me down a hallway and not one single person has been there to witness it. How did he have such luck?

We got to the locker room door and he shoved me inside, keeping his iron like grip on my arm. I was sure that I was going to have bruises later. Once inside, he backed me up against the wall harshly. I cried out in pain and my back collided with the unforgiving concrete. I saw something move behind Kyle, seeing Tony peek out from behind a stack of lockers. He had a really pissed off look, I'm assuming due to my cry, and I saw Kellin pull him back out of sight. At least we weren't alone this time.

"Looks like I have you all to myself now." Kyle pinned me to the wall with his body, forcing my hands above my head.

"What did I ever do to you?" This was a genuine question. I really wanted to know why the fuck he had to pick me out of everyone at this god forsaken school. What did I do to deserve his hostile attention?

"You exist." He said quietly. "You exist and I can't have you!" He was getting angry now and I could see the faint signs of tears in his eyes. My heart ached just slightly for him. That was, until he forced his lips onto mine.

I stiffened and took a sharp inhale of breath, refusing to respond to him. This obviously made him angrier and he reached down with one hand and gripped my hip tightly. I gasped in pain and he bit my lip. One of his legs forced its way between mine and he lifted it until it rubbed against my crotch. At this, I tried to move away from him, but I was trapped between the wall and his body. (Reminder to self… football players are not easy to get away from…) After what felt like forever, he finally released my lips and leaned his head against my shoulder. My breathing was slightly ragged from his harsh kiss and the sensation of him rubbing against me was beginning to get to me.

"Can't… can't have me?" I managed between breaths. "What… do you mean?" he scowled at me.

"It means I fucking like you! But you're with that Quinn kid and I just…" He growled in frustration. "I can't stand it! I waited for three years and I was finally going to tell you…but I couldn't." Needless to say I was shocked and confused. My mouth was hanging open and I could just see Tony and Kellin standing with their heads poking around the lockers, mirroring my expression.

"Kyle…" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't Vic. Just don't. I don't want your fucking pitty." He released my hands. "I just was overwhelmed with anger and pain that I didn't know what to do with it. Having that week away from school gave me time to really think things through." I just stared at him. He still had me pinned to the wall, but all animosity was gone. Before me stood a broken shell of someone I was supposed to hate, but how could I? "I'm sorry for all of this… I don't blame you if you never forgive me." He went to move away, but I stopped him.

"I forgive you." He gave me a weak smile. "But you're going to have to do something for me." He quirked and eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"You have to talk to someone." A skeptical look crossed his face. "I'm serious. You can't just keep this stuff locked up."

"So you want me to come out of the closet?"

"No… well not exactly. I just want you to confide in someone you trust." I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Well I trust you and that's good enough for me." He went to leave but turned back to me when he reached the door. "Let Kellin know how sorry I am and I hope that one day he and your friends can forgive me for my actions." And with that said, he was gone. I stood there, completely at a loss for thought. Kellin and Tony came out from their hiding spots and walked over to me. I looked up at Kellin, feeling a tear escape my eyes as I collapsed to the floor. He and Tony rushed to my side, helping me to my feet.

"My god Vic are you okay?" Tony steadied me against him and they helped me to one of the benches.

"Yeah." I let out a shaky breath and willed myself not to cry. I was blaming it on being scared and overwhelmed. I turned to Kellin who had worry all over his face. "Kellin…"

"I know Vic. It's okay." I was glad that he wasn't upset. It's not normal to cry about someone who had made my life hell for the last few years. I wrapped my arms around him and quietly sobbed onto his shoulder as he and Tony rubbed my back. It took me a few minutes to calm down and I slowly pulled away from Kellin.

"We should find Jaime and Mike." Tony suggested. Kellin and I nodded in agreement and walked out of the locker room. We found Jaime and Mike just around the corner. Mike ran to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You were starting to worry me. We saw Kyle leave and you didn't come out. We were about to come get you guys." He was smothering me a little, but it felt nice to be there.

"What happened?" Jaime asked as soon as Mike let me go.

"I'll let you guys listen after school." They gave me concerned looks but agreed none the less.

We met together at Tony's house after school. I had just finished playing the recording, stopping it before my little breakdown. Jaime and Mike did not look convinced.

"There's no way I believe this guy." Mike argued.

"Neither do I." Mike agreed. "This seems way too convenient."

"We thought the same thing." Tony began, looking over at Kellin who was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, guys you should have been there. The emotion in the room was enough to give me chills." Kellin explained. "I was speechless."

"So we're going to let this go? Just like that?" Mike was angry again and I didn't blame him. This was something that was rather hard to just accept.

"Mike, you didn't see the look in his eyes. I believe he was being honest with me and if I'm the only person he trusts with this then I can't ignore that. I have to be there for him." I was pretty surprised by my own words, but they were true. I was going to be there for Kyle because I knew that he had no one else to turn to. He needed someone to believe in him. It took a while for me to talk the guys into accepting what I wanted to do.

Mike was still pretty heated when we were getting ready to leave, so he stayed with Tony, who promised to try and calm him down. Jaime went back to his house and Kellin and I walked towards our own.

"I'm proud of you." He said to me, taking my hand in his. I smiled to myself.

"I just want to help."

"I know." We were just coming to my house. We stopped at my door and he turned me towards him. "But let it be known that whoever tries to kiss you again is going to have to deal with me." I chuckled as he leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss. It was pretty passionate but was short. "I love you."

"I love you too." He turned to leave. I watched him walk until he was close to his house then I went to my room. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. When was life ever going to make sense for more than a second. I was beginning to think that mine would never be normal.

**A/N: Plot twist: Kyle is just misunderstood like Vic thought. **

**Alright so I know that this was completely different from what I led it on to be, buuut when I was writing it, I just let my mind run with it and this is what happened. I tried turning him into a complete ass, but it wasn't working with me.**

**Anyway… I hope you guys liked it. And I promise there's more drama to come XD**


	16. A Gift

The next week was by far the weirdest week of school. Kyle would walk by our lockers and nod to us, his friends questioning why he wasn't making comments or threatening us. Once Kyle began to leave us alone, people started to actually acknowledge our existence. More than once, I had people walk up to Kellin and I and congratulate us on our relationship. People approached Mike and asked him for help with homework. Tony started getting noticed by some girls in our class and Jaime was beginning to lose the daddy's boy image people had titled him with. It was weird, but not unwelcomed.

The Friday before winter break was a half day so after we dealt with the onslaught of comments and questions from our peers, we headed over to Jaime's for much needed band practice. This was an exciting moment. We had gotten a call a few days earlier, asking our band to come play at a popular venue in the city. It was our first step in the direction that we wanted to go.

Kellin sat in the corner as we got everything ready. We were going to run through the majority of the stuff we had written so that we weren't rusty for the show. Every so often, I would sneak a glance over at him and he had this cheeky smile. It gave me butterflies. I must be one of the luckiest people alive to have the opportunity to be with someone who made me this happy. Him being there made me want to sing my heart out more than ever, so it's what I did. When we finished the set, everyone stood speechless for a few moments.

"Dude…" Tony breathed.

"You felt it too?" Jaime turned towards him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, I did too." Mike added. The three of them looked at me.

"What?" I asked. I was lost and I didn't like it. They looked at each other before turning to Kellin.

"Kell, did you feel that?" Mike asked, completely ignoring me. Kellin nodded, his mouth hanging open.

"Feel what?" I was getting agitated. Whatever it was that they were talking about, it was apparent that I was out of the loop.

"I can't explain it." Kellin ran a hand through his hair. "It was like…"

"Chills." Tony finished.

"Yeah, but more electrifying." Jaime added, setting his bass down.

"I've never gotten that feeling from you before." Mike walked up to me. "It's kind of scary." The others nodded in agreement. I was still lost, but at least now I knew that it wasn't something bad. I was afraid that I was going crazy… well crazier.

"I'm… sorry?" I scratched my head.

"No don't apologize." Kellin chuckled. "You need to do that every time you sing."

"Yeah, Kellin's right. People are going to go nuts if you perform like that every time we're on stage." Mike placed his hand on my shoulder.

"O… K" We went back to practicing, me trying to do what I had been doing before. It was easy enough since Kellin was still there to watch. Whatever had happened while I was singing was all because of him, and I wasn't going to question it.

On the way home, I pulled him aside.

"Hey, you and your mom are still coming over for Christmas, right?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"Yup, she's gotten gifts for all of you guys already." He chuckled. See, after Kellin and I came out, our moms spent a lot of time together. It wasn't unusual to find Ms. Bostwick at my house after school or vice versa with my mom. To be honest, it was pretty cool that they were such good friends.

"Awesome." I kissed his cheek. "I have a surprise for you." He gave me a quizzical look.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The secret kind." He pouted and I just leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. Pulling far enough away so that my lips were barely gracing his, I spoke again. "You'll love it. I promise."

I walked him to his house and kissed him goodbye, gave him my love, and turned to leave. It was a few days before Christmas and I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him until then. He didn't know it, but I was going to work for one of my neighbors in order to get him his gift. I wanted this to be special since he meant so much to me. When I returned home, my dad had a message for me.

"Mr. Walkins said to meet him at the office around one tomorrow."

"Alright thanks dad." I quickly headed up to my room. I was excited about these next few days. It had been a while since the last time I had done any type of work and I kind of missed it. Even though it was only for three days, it was going to be worth it.

The next day I went to Mr. Walkins' office and helped him do some odd jobs. He had me file a large stack of paperwork, rearrange some of the desks, and help him clean out their wearhouse. All in all it was relatively easy work, but by the end of the day, I was pretty worn out. I really needed to be more active.

This continued for the next two days and at the end of the third day, he paid me for my help. I now had a few hundred dollars to spend and I was really excited. After he dropped me off at home, I ran up to Mike's room.

"Mikey?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yeah?" he was lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"I need you to come with my into town for a little bit." He lowered the magazine and raised an eyebrow at me. "Please, Mike. I need to get Kellin's gift."

"Alright, let me get some shoes on." He tossed the magazine onto his bedside table and looked around for his shoes. Once located, he slid them on and joined me at the door.

We walked the short distance into the main part of town and began our search. To be honest, I really didn't know what to get Kellin. I wanted something that was different, but something that would be special to him. We wandered around some of the small shops for a while before something finally caught my attention. In the window of this small jewelry shop hung a silver chain with a plain silver ring attached to it. It was perfect. I grabbed Mike by the arm and dragged him inside. I walked up to the clerk behind the counter.

"Hi, I was wondering how much the necklace in the window it? The one with the ring." She looked up from her paperwork and smile at me.

"It's two hundred dollars and comes with a free engraving as a Christmas special." Perfect. I had enough money to get it.

"I'll take it." She nodded and walked over to the window, picking the necklace up from its stand. She walked back to the counter and set it down in front of me.

"What would you like the engraving to be?" I thought for a moment. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to put inside. After a minute of trying to decide, Mike nudged me. I turned to him.

"Why not put the date and place where you guys met?" he suggested. My brother was truly a genius.

"That's perfect." I turned back to the clerk. "Can you engrave Cedar Bridge, August 15th 2010?"

"Sure, come back in a half hour to pick it up." I nodded and thanked her before leaving the shop. I was so excited that I had found something that fit what I wanted. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter. I'm trying to update every other day, but sometimes it's harder than other days, so please be patient =)**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and are prepared for what I have coming up. Leave me your comments and tell me what you think it might be.**


	17. Joyful Christmas?

Mike and I went back to pick up the necklace that day and now it sat on my bedside table, wrapped up nicely in silver wrapping paper with a blue ribbon around it. It was Christmas morning, and I was super excited for Kellin and his mom to come over in a few hours.

My family and I had already opened up the gifts that we had gotten for each other, leaving the ones for Kellin and his mom under our tree. Mike and I had gotten our parents some tickets to the opera (one of my mom's secret addictions) and the next home game for my dad's favorite college baseball team. We were glad that they liked their gifts because we had no idea what they wanted this year.

Mike had gotten a new set of heads for his drum set, a tuning key, and a new set of books that he had been practically begging for. I, on the other hand, received new guitar strings, and new mic for my amp and a gift card to my favorite clothing store. We weren't big on buying a lot of gifts, just a few to keep up the tradition, but that didn't make them any less meaningful.

Around two in the afternoon, Kellin and his mother arrived at our door. We sat around the living room as our parents shared stories about past Christmas memories. As embarrassing as those were, there was no way for the three of us to get away from it. When it was time for us to exchange gifts with them, I ran upstairs to grab Kellin's gift. My parents had gotten Kellin's mom a new set of kitchen supplies that we had over heard her mention that she was in need of. They also got her a photo album that she could use for their new life here in Colorado. They got Kellin a few gift cards and a framed picture of him, Mike and me. It was a sweet gesture to which both of them were grateful.

I pulled Kellin aside to give him my gift. I excused us and dragged him with me out to the backyard. It was snowing lightly, but we didn't mind the cold. We stood out on the porch and I turned to him.

"Ready?" I asked nervously. He nodded his head and pulled out a small package from his coat pocket. I pulled out the silver box and took a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous." He said, trying to keep his own breathing steady. "Here." We exchanged our gifts and I looked at him, waiting for him to open it. "You first." He grinned. I obliged and tore open the tiny package. Inside of the box was a custom made guitar pick holder with matching picks. They each had a different song title carved elegantly into them. They were perfect.

"Kellin… these are beautiful." I managed. He gave me a small, embarrassed smile.

"It was hard to find something that I thought you would love." He blushed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love them." His eyes brightened a little at that. "Now open yours." He looked at the little box in his hand and began to untie the bow carefully. It was almost as if he were scared that he might break what was inside. He tore away the wrapping and opened up the box. His eyes got wide and he looked up at me, his mouth slightly agape.

"Vic.." he started.

"Look on the inside." I was blushing. I could feel the heat rising to my skin. He picked up the ring and read the inscription. I could see tears welling up in his eyes. He rushed forward and threw his arms around my neck, kissing me.

"This is the most amazing… I can't even. Vic…" he pulled away and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed his nose and took the necklace from him, securing it around his neck. He tucked it into his shirt and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. There was a knock on the window.

"Come on in boys. It's time for dinner." Kellin's mom grinned and walked back inside the door. We turned to each other and chuckled before joining our family inside.

Not much happened at dinner. They enjoyed the food that their mothers had made together, sat in the living room for desserts and watched a Christmas movie together. Around eight, Kellin and I left with his mother back to his house. Kellin said that he had something he wanted to show me. I was baffled, wondering what on earth he could have forgotten. I followed him up to his room and was taken aback by what met my eyes.

He had rearranged his room so that his bed was in the middle, away from the wall. He had a blue light in his lamp which created a weird sensual vibe. His bed was made, which was a first, and he had closed and locked the door behind him. I turned around and was met by the hungry look in his eyes.

"Vic, I know you wanted to wait until I was ready." He was blushing again. "I'm ready now. I want you so badly that I can't even think straight."

"…Kellin." He didn't let me continue as he stepped forward and pulled me to him, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. This one was like many that we had shared previously, but it still felt different, unique. He backed me up until my legs hit the edge of the bed and we toppled over onto it. I groaned as he kissed my neck, biting down slightly on my collarbone. His hands began to wander up my shirt and I quickly pulled it over my head and pulled his face back to mine. Without losing contact, I flipped us over so that I was straddling his hips. I pulled back and gazed down at his panting form below me.

"Are you sure Kellin?" He nodded, biting his lip and I could feel my lower body twitch in anticipation.

"I've never been so sure of something in my life." He cupped my cheek and gave me a reassuring smile. I grinned and planted kisses along his jaw and neck. I tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and trailed kisses down his chest until I came to the hem of his jeans. I could see his desire growing as I reached up and palmed him through his clothes.

"Viiic…" He whined, his voice dripping with need.

"Yes?" I teased. "What is it babe?" He glared at me.

"Please?"

"Please what?" a blush crept its way back onto his cheeks.

"Please touch me." I grinned evilly as I undid the button and zipper of his pants and slid them slowly down his legs. Once off, I tossed them to the floor beside us. His boxer briefs weren't doing a very good job at hiding his erection so I did the logical thing and slid those off as well. Kellin was now laid out before me, naked and more beautiful that I had ever seen him. His eyes were clouded with desire and the way that he was biting at his lower lip was driving me mad.

I crawled back up his body and crashed my lips to his, rolling my pelvis against him, creating just enough friction to cause him to moan into the kiss. He tangled his hands in my hair, tugging slightly, the prickling sensation causing chills to run over my body.

"Pants… off." He muttered in between the kisses he was leaving on my neck. I obliged and quickly removed them from my body along with the briefs that I was wearing underneath. The skin on skin contact was not new to us, but this felt so much more intense. We kissed again and he rolled his hips into mine, a moan escaping my lips. I was so glad that his mom was downstairs watching a movie. I'm sure that she wouldn't have been keen to the idea of our shenanigans.

I sat up and rummaged through the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out the small bottle of lube that we had stashed inside. He bit his lip as I coated my fingers and rubbed them together.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." I warned.

"Just do it." His voice was breathy and it was a major turn on. I leaned forward and kissed him as I slid a finger inside of his entrance. I felt him tense up a little, still not use to this feeling. After a moment, he let out a breath and I began to move it gently. I soon added a second finger and connected with a soft bundle of nerves. Kellin bucked his hips up and cried out.

"Fuck!" He moaned. "Please… do that again." Who was I to deny him? I repeatedly pushed against his prostate until he was moaning and pushing back against me. After I felt that he was stretched enough, I removed my fingers, much to his dislike. He didn't have to wait long as I poured some more lube into my hand and coated myself.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?" I kissed his temple and slowly, carefully pushed against his entrance. I knew this was the worst part and he cringed as the ring of muscles protested the intrusion. He let out a gasp as I pushed inside of him, clinging to me tightly. His breathing was labored, but he soon gave the okay to move. I slowly slid out of him and pushed back in, hitting against his prostate again. He cried out again and I knew that he was enjoying it. He bit into my shoulder as my thrusts picked up pace, his moans becoming too loud for him to trust the TV to cover.

I reached down and lifted his hips a little, changing the angle of my thrusts. He cried out my name again and met me thrust for thrust. I knew neither one of us would last much longer. I reached between us and gripped him tightly, moving my hand in time with the rest of my body. He was panting in my ear and moaning here and there. I felt the tightening sensation in my stomach growing. With a few more thrusts and movements of my wrist, Kellin came, tightening around me. The sensation was too much and I followed him into blissful ecstasy.

I rolled over next to him as we both tried to catch our breath. He rolled onto his side and stared into my eyes. His were sparkling as he grinned up at me.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I love you." He nestled into my side.

"I love you too." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him.

It was nearly midnight and Kellin and I were lying on his bed in some clean clothes, just enjoying each others presence. It was something so simple, lying there, but it meant the world to me just to have him in my arms. I could really enjoy having this feeling for the rest of my life. My thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming. Kellin and I both sat up and listened. It was quiet for a moment, and I was beginning to think that it was just the wind catching the door. We were about to lie back down when we heard the shouting.

"You can't do that!" it was Kellin's mother.

"Oh you wanna bet on that?" it was a man. Kellin tensed.

"Baby?" I asked, my concern growing every second. His eyes were wide with fear, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had an idea who was here.

"You abandoned him! You can't take him away!"

"You don't get a choice in the matter. He's my son and I'm taking him back!" I turned to Kellin and my heart broke. There were tears in his eyes and he was shaking. I wrapped my arms around him and he started to cry. Whatever was going on, I knew that it wasn't good. I was not about to lose Kellin. Not to him…

**A/N: Alright please don't hate me. I did warn you guys that there was going to be more drama in this thing right? Anyway, what do you guys think is going to happen now that Kellin's dad is back? Leave me your ideas in a comment. XD**


	18. He's Gone

That night, Kellin and I made the attempt to remain in his room, but it was short lived. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Kellin told me to hide in his closet. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I obeyed and hid inside, listening to the commotion going on outside. Moments after I made it into the closet, his bedroom door was flung open.

"No! Stay away from him!" Kellin's mom screamed.

"Stay out of this!" His dad yelled back. "I already told you that there isn't a choice for you two." I peeked out of the crack I had left in the door. Kellin's mom was in tears and Kellin was sitting at the head of his bed, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Now, you." His dad turned his attention to his son. "Pack your shit. We're leaving." Kellin didn't move. This made his dad angry and he walked over towards him. Kellin cowered away from him and I nearly burst through the closet, but his dad didn't hit him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards him. "I said, pack your shit." Kellin just nodded. His dad dropped him back onto his bed and left the room. Kellin's mom was sobbing in the doorway and I stepped from the closet to go over to help her stand.

"Kellin?" I asked. He was staring at the doorway, tears streaming down his face. He shook himself a little and stood up and walked over to his mom and I.

"Vic." He looked up at me. "I need you to leave before he comes back." I blinked at him, completely confused.

"But Kel-"

"Please." He stared at me, eyes pleading me to just listen to him. "I'll be ok." He gave me a weak smile. I stared at him for a moment before regrettably nodding my head. I didn't like this idea. Something bad was going to happen, and I wanted to stay with Kellin and his mom.

"Vic, sweetie." I turned to Kellin's mom. "I'll do what I can." I knew that she was trying to make me feel better, but I knew that it was hopeless. But I smiled at her and gave her a hug. She returned it and I stood to leave, pulling Kellin up with me.

"I love you Kellin. Don't ever forget that."

"I never could. I love you too." I kissed him before making my way over to his window. I climbed out and down the tree that was outside. I took one last look up at his window, waving goodbye. He gave me a small wave before disappearing.

I ran home, crying the entire way. I burst through the front door, almost slamming it shut, and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and began sobbing. Kellin was going to be taken away and there was nothing I could do about it.

I must have been crying pretty loudly because I heard my door open and close and then someone sat on my bed. They rubbed my back and I knew it was Mike. He always did this when I was upset. The gesture calmed me down a bit, and my sobs soon turned into shaky breaths. I slowly rolled over and look up at my brother. His eyes were full of concern and I almost started crying again.

"What happened Vic?"

"His-" I choked. "His dad…"

"Whose dad?" I blinked back more tears and took a deep breath.

"Kellin's dad… he's… he's taking him." Mike's eyes got wide and he pulled me into a hug. He didn't say anything and just let me cry into his shoulder. I was glad he didn't try to tell me it would be okay. I was so tired of hearing that lie.

Mike stayed with me until I fell asleep, having finally worn myself out with the crying. I woke the next morning with swollen eyes and a massive headache. I must have overslept because I could hear everyone downstairs. As I rolled out of bed and slowly changed clothes, I heard the doorbell ringing. My head snapped up. Kellin… fuck.

I ran from my room and dashed down the stairs just as my mom opened the door. Kellin's mom stood on the other side. She looked just as bad as I did and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"My god, are you okay dear?" My mother explaimed as she led Kellin's mom into the house.

"He came back…" she whispered. Obviously my mom knew what that meant because her eyes got wide.

"Michael, go get a glass of water." Mike stood from the couch and ran to the kitchen. Kellin's mom turned and noticed that I was standing there, wide eyes, and a look of dread on my face.

"Vic… I…" she began crying again. My mom helped her over to the chair in our living room and Mike came back with a glass of water and a box of tissues. After he set those down, he walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." My mom kneeled in front of Kellin's mom, rubbing her back slowly.

"Eddie took him back." My mom's mouth hung open slightly and my worst fears were confirmed.

"How… how could he just take him?" Kellin's mom pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to my mom. She read it and sighed mournfully. She turned to me, giving me an apologetic look.

I ran. I ran from my house and down the street. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away from here. Away from the pain, away from the memories. He was gone. Just like that. Everything was finally working out. Just when everything was pretty much perfect, poof, he's gone.

I hadn't even realized that I had left down until I almost ran into a tree. I wiped my eyes and hunched over, trying to breathe. I dropped to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Nothing could have comforted me at this point.

I pulled myself up from the ground and kept walking. This place looked really familiar so I wasn't going to panic about getting lost. I rounded a corner and stopped. I was at the bridge. Great, I try to run away from my problem and it comes back to smack me in the face.

I walked over to the middle of the bridge and went to the ledge where I first saw Kellin. Without really thinking, I lifted myself up and stood on the edge, looking down at the rivene below. It was probably a thousand foot fall to the river below, but I wasn't scared. All I felt was numbness course through me. I walked a little on the ledge, getting really close to the edge, but not trying to be stupid. As upset as I was, I knew that killing myself would just make things worse, especially for Kellin's mom. She would feel like it was her fault, and she did not deserve that.

I held onto one of the support wires and leaned over slightly, letting the rush of anxiety pass through me. It was nice to just be able to feel something other than pain. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I almost ignored it. I had a text from a number I didn't recognize. It wasn't from here. Curiously, I opened the message. A small smile crossed my lips.

*I have a message from Kellin for you. I'll call tomorrow when I know more about his situation. He wants me to tell you that everything's going to be okay and that he loves you. –Justin*

I typed out a quick reply and jumped back onto the solid surface of the bridge. Maybe things would work out. I just needed to be patient.


	19. We Need Help

My mother hounded me with concerned questions as soon as I returned home that night. I gave her a brief explanation and walked to my room, not letting her say anything else to me. I spent the majority of my night pacing around my room listening to music as loud as I could without annoying my parents. Mike tried to get me to talk to him twice but I was too far into my thoughts. Later that night, he sent me a text saying that he was with Tony and that they would come over with Jaime in the morning to check on me.

I wasn't sure exactly what I was expecting to happen. All I knew was that this Justin person had news about Kellin and I wasn't going to deny that. Waiting was killing me though. To try to distract myself, I played my guitar and wrote song lyrics until I fell asleep. I woke the next morning, my guitar on the bed next to me and papers stroon all over my bed and floor. I checked my clock, 11:00 AM.

I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower. It felt nice to be able to wash away the events of the last two days. I hadn't even realized how crappy I felt and probably looked. By the time I had gotten out, Mike, Tony and Jaime were all in my room. I walked inside in a pair of pants, running a towel through my hair. Tony was the first to notice me.

"Hey." He gave me a smile. Jaime and Mike looked up.

"…hey." I through my towel into a corner of my room and sat on my bed. It was really quiet and kind of awkward, but I knew that they only wanted to be here for me. And if I wasn't mistaken, Tony and Jaime both looked like they hadn't slept very well.

After a few more minutes of silence my phone vibrated. I leaned over my bed and picked it up, unlocking it in the process. It was from Justin. I stared at it for a few moments.

"Vic?" Mike shook my shoulder. I looked up at him, not realizing I had zoned out.

"It's an update." I replied.

"What does it say?" Jaime moved so that he was closer to the three of us. I opened the message.

*Kellin's dad took away his phone so it's useless to try and contact him through it. A few of our friends are willing to wire you guys some money for gas so you guys can drive here. Kellin really wants to go home. His dad is abusive as I'm sure you know. We just want him to be safe. –Justin*

"So what are we going to do?" Tony asked after reading the message.

"We're going to go get him." I said in a stern voice. I wasn't sure how I was going to convince my parents about this, but I'm sure Kellin's mom wouldn't mind us pulling a little rescue mission. We just needed a way to get there.

"How?" Mike asked. "We don't have cars." I thought for a minute. Then it dawned on me.

"No, but I know someone who does." They all gave me confused looks. "Okay, bear with me. What if we asked Kyle?"

"Are you insane?" Jaime protested.

"Yeah, Vic. I mean yeah he's been nice to us for the last few weeks, but really?" Tony agreed. I looked to Mike, giving him a pleading look. I really didn't see any other option. Our parents would never let us take one of their cars to Oregon. Mike shook his head, defeated.

"Fine."

"What?!" Jaime and Tony asked in unison.

"Come on guys. Is risking Kellin's safety worth not asking Kyle for help?" they both looked at each other before sighing.

"Alright, but then all four of us are going. I don't trust Kyle as far as I can throw him." Tony didn't look happy about this plan. Once we had all agreed on talking to Kyle came the hard part: convincing our parents.

Getting my parents to agree to let me travel to Oregon was actually way easier than I had originally thought. My mom was a little worried about us going with Kyle considering the things that I had previously told her about him, but she knew that this was important to me. She felt better knowing that the guys were going to go with me. She probably would have never agreed otherwise.

Later that night, Jaime and Tony both text me saying that their parents gave them the okay. Now all we had to do was go ask Kyle. Mike and I were currently on our way over to his house. I always hated coming to this part of town, the large houses made me feel uncomfortable. I could have sworn that his front door was almost twice my height.

We rang the doorbell and waited. A moment later a small woman answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you boys?" She asked in a polite, quiet voice.

"Uh, hi. We were wondering if Kyle was home?" Mike answered. I was too nervous to actually speak.

"Oh yes. Come on in." She stepped aside, letting us into the large foyer. "His room is right up the stairs, third door to the left." She smiled at us before walking away down one of the hallways. I looked up at Mike and he just shrugged and walked towards the stairs. I followed behind him closely. We stood in front of Kyle's door and knocked quietly against the hard wood.

"Come in." came his voice from the other side. I calmly opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Kyle?" He turned around and faced me.

"Vic?" He was pretty shocked to see me and Mike standing at his door. "What are you guys doing here?" We stepped inside and closed the door behind us.

"We need your help." Mike stated simply. Kyle quirked an eyebrow at us.

"You need my help? With what exactly?" He motioned for us to sit down on the couch that he had against one of the walls in his room, to which we obliged.

"It's kind of a long story." I answered nervously. He nodded and I began the story. He was quiet the entire time, and it was making me more anxious than I already was. I was shaking by the time I had finished. Kyle took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. I was beginning to think that I was stupid for asking.

"I don't see why not." Okay I was a little caught off guard by that.

"For real?" Mike asked, eyeing Kyle a little.

"Yeah, I mean it's the least I can do for Vic." He gave me a shy smile and I gave him a small one in return. I knew why he was doing this, but I wasn't going to complain. "When were you guys thinking about leaving?"

"The end of the week." I responded.

"Why so late?"

"We're waiting for more information from Kellin's friends." I explained. Kyle just nodded his head.

"Alright, so the 30th it is then." He stood up and walked to his desk, picking up his phone and typing something. "Meet here at 6AM. It's a long drive."

"Thank you Kyle. Really man." I stood and offered him my hand. There weren't enough words to express how grateful I was to him.

"It's nothing." He said modestly. He took my hand and shook it, then did the same for my brother. He walked us to the door and waved goodbye as we walked towards home.

"That went well." Mike put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah." I took out my phone and sent a text to Justin.

*We'll be there Friday –Vic*

I got a reply a moment later.

*Alright. Meet us in Salem. More details to come. –Justin*

It was official. Kellin would be home before New Years.


	20. Roadtrip

Friday came faster than any of us could have hoped for. Justin had been texting me all week, giving us detailed descriptions of Kellin's dad's schedule. We wanted to get him out before being caught. It was going to take us at least a day to get to Oregon, and that was with us constantly driving. So we had decided that Sunday would be the day to go to his house and get him. His dad would be at work and wouldn't be home until that night.

The four of us got to Kyle's house a little before the arranged time, packing our stuff into his Jeep. Four of Kellin's friends from home had pitched in a few hundred bucks for gas, so with that and the money between us five, we were set for the trip. Our parents were a little nervous about us driving so far away, but I could only imagine what they would think about our potential kidnapping attempt. I was banking on Kellin being reported as a runaway, which would lead to a CPS conference and you get the idea.

We left right at six and I was really anxious. I was staring out of the window, bouncing my leg up and down and biting on the nail of my thumb mercilessly. I could feel Kyle watching me from the driver's side, everyone else had passed back out. Can't really blame them, six was pretty damn early to be awake. I felt Kyle put his hand on my knee, stopping me from bouncing it. I turned to look at him.

"Vic, you have to calm down. You can't panic for the next eighteen hours, it's not healthy." He had a concerned look in his eyes as he turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

"I know…" I breathed. "I'm just really anxious."

"I know, but you have to breathe." He gave me a small smile which I returned before looking back out of the window.

We settled back into a comfortable silence and listened to the Blink 182 CD that he was playing. I was a little thrown off by his choice, but it was not unwelcomed. I watched Kyle from the corner of my eye. He really was different. When I talked to him earlier this week about everything, he sent me a text every day to make sure that I was okay. Never in all my life would I have thought that Kyle Winters and I would become friends.

I found comfort in knowing that if he and I could beat the odds, then pretty much anything was possible. And that thought alone was enough to calm me down. He was right, worrying would get me nothing. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into the first deep sleep in days.

When I woke up, we were out of Colorado and in Utah. This place had a weird vibe, and I was glad we were just passing through. Kyle stopped in Ogden to refill the gas tank and switch places with Tony. Nothing personal, but there was no way I was going to sleep with Tony behind the wheel. He was probably the best driver out of all of us, but he was also the fastest.

We got back on the road and the guys and I passed the time by going over some of the details for the show we had in Denver next month. I wasn't as excited as I had been, but I knew that they were trying to keep me occupied. So I did what I could to add to the conversation.

After a while, I pulled out my notebook and began jotting down random lyrics that came to my mind. I had been writing a lot since Kellin had left. Mostly the lyrics were depressing because well that's how I felt. Depressed. I was sure that between everything that I had written this last week, I could make four or five full length songs. Least something came from my moping.

We finally crossed into Nevada after nightfall. Tony had switched with Mike and Jaime was napping before his shift. They all had agreed that it wouldn't be beneficial for me to drive, no matter how much I protested saying that it would be fine. At one point Mike even told me know.

"No offense Bro, but you've been pretty spacey lately." He didn't even meet my eyes. I knew that he felt bad treating me like a little kid, but he was trying to help. Sure I was a little upset, but they had a point. I'd feel terrible if something were to happen because I zoned out even a little bit.

I finally gave in and just went back to sleep.

"_**VIC!" a voice screamed in the darkness. "VIC! Help!"**_

_**I ran as fast as I could towards the voice. I couldn't see anything in the vast darkness that surrounded me. I tried calling out to the voice, but I couldn't speak. A loud scream came from behind me and I spun around. All I could see in the distance was a small light with a tiny black mass on what I assumed to be the ground. I ran towards it, using whatever strength I had to try to make it to the light. **_

_**As I got closer, I realized the mass on the floor was some lying on the ground. Fear coursed through me as I stopped running and slowly walked towards it. I was terrified of what I might see. As I got closer, maniacal laughter filled the air. I looked around for the source but all I saw was the darkness and the mass in front of me. **_

_**I got down on my knees and moved towards the person. Gulping down my fear, I reached out and touched the body. It was cold and lifeless. I was shaking, but I had to know who it was. I gently rolled the body over and I froze. It was Kellin, beaten and bruised. His eyes were wide open and they were full of the fear he would have been feeling. I felt tears sting my eyes as the laughter filled the air again.**_

"_**You're too late!" it mocked. "You can't save him now…"I cried out, begging, pleading for Kellin to wake up.**_

"_**Vic…"I looked up, hoping that Kellin was waking. He was still lifeless. "Vic." I looked around again. "VIC!"**_

I was shaken from my nightmare by a pair of strong hands. My eyes flew open and I jumped against the door of the car, which was thankfully not currently moving. My breathing was quick as I looked around. There were four concerned faces staring at me. I could feel the tears that had been falling from my face.

"Vic, are you okay?" Mike reached up and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. I nodded slowly, trying to slow down my heart rate. He pulled back, a scared look in his eyes.

"You gave us quite the scare there." Jaime handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you." I whispered. Jaime started up the car again and started driving again. "Where are we?"

"We just got into Oregon. We're about six hours from Salem." Tony answered after checking the GPS on his phone.

"Good." I took another dink of water.

"Vic, are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked. I nodded again. It was a total lie, but what were they going to do about it. It was a nightmare, nothing more. I just needed to stay awake. My phone vibrated and I went to grab it. It continued vibrating. That was weird, who would be calling? I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Vic…" a small voice replied.

"Kellin?"

**A/N: Hey guys. Alright so I apologize for the cliff hanger…well no not really. JK I love you guys.**

**Anyway I wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have been reading and commenting. When I started writing this I had no idea that it was going to turn into such a big thing. I was seriously only planning on 20 chapters tops, but I'm only like halfway through my original plan. Oops lol. **

**Alright well I love you guys and I hope you guys like where this is going =)**


	21. Game Over

"Kellin?" I breathed into the phone. "Are you okay?" Jaime stopped on the side of the road and put the car into park. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Vic… I can't talk for long." He was whispering. I was beginning to get a really bad vibe. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything Kellin." I was crying again, but I didn't care. Mike put his hand on my shoulder as I waited for Kellin to speak again.

"I left you alone, and-"

"Kellin you didn't have a choice, but it's okay. I'm coming to get you." I covered my mouth to keep myself from sobbing.

"Vic I love you." There was a loud slam in the background. "Shit! I have to go."

"Kellin wait!" I yelled. "Kellin?" All I got in response was the dial tone. "No Kellin!" I dropped my phone and covered my face with my hands. I let out a frustrated cry, letting out the pain and the anger that was flowing through me.

"Vic…" Jaime reached over and rubbed my arm. "Come on man. We're only a few hours away. We'll get to him I promise." I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my friends, their looks of confidence gave me reassurance. I steeled my epression and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's finish this shit." I was done being hurt. All I could feel now was anger and hatred. I hated Kellin's dad and every fiber of his being. He had crossed a line with me once before and this was just another notch to add to the list of reasons this dick needed to be taught a lesson. I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

We finally made it to Salem early the next morning. I hadn't slept since Kellin's call and I was still pretty wired. We met up with Justin at some apartment complex and headed up to his friends for the remainder of the night. The other guys went to sleep for a little while, Mike double checking on me before I finally convinced him to get some sleep and to not worry so much.

After they had left, I walked out onto the little patio that was attached to the apartment. This place was truly breathtaking, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for enjoying the scenery. I mean, why should I enjoy myself when Kellin could be in danger. A noise behind me startled me from that thought.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Justin walked out onto the patio and stood next to me, shivering slightly in the cold air.

"It's cool." I smiled before turning back to look at the woods.

"Gabe and the others should be here in about an hour. They're still back home scoping out the house." He informed me.

"This feels like a covert mission." I mused. He chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, well with Kellin's dad it might as well be." I turned to look at him and he sighed. "His dad is probably one of the smartest people I've met when it comes to certain things and manipulating people is top priority on that list." I nodded slightly before sighing.

"I just want this to be over with." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light pat.

"I know. We do too." With that he turned and walked back into his apartment, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It wasn't long before Justin's friends arrived. I went and woke up Mike and the others and dragged them into the living room. Justin introduced us to Gabe, Jack, and Jesse. They looked about as bad as we did. Tired eyes, downtrodden expressions, and messy bed heads were everywhere. I'm not sure why, but I found comfort in knowing that we weren't alone and that Kellin had good friends here still.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Tony asked. I could tell that he was getting pretty anxious. We needed to make sure that we kept an eye on him or he might end up killing someone.

"Kellin's dad will leave the house around noon like he always does. That gives us half an hour to get in and get Kellin out with his stuff." Gabe began.

"We already talked to Kellin yesterday about packing things slowly so his dad won't notice." Jesse added.

"I feel like his dad is keeping him hostage." Kyle shook his head. "That's just inhumane."

"Yeah, it's pretty much what he's doing." Justin stood with his arms crossed, a really irritated look on his face. "He just uses him as a way to let out his anger. I have no idea how he managed to convince a court to let him have custody." I stood up quickly, startling my brother.

"Vic?" He questioned before I ran to the room where they had been sleeping. I stepped inside and ran to my bag, opening it and rummaging inside. Kellin's mom had given me the paperwork that his dad had given her. There had to be something wrong with it, but I never thought to actually look.

I found it and began looking it over. I must have read over it about six times when I spotted something. It was forged. I chuckled to myself, overcome with emotion. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"Dude, you okay?"

"It's fake." I answered. He gave me a confused look. "Mikey it's a fake."

"How do you know?" He walked over to me and took the papers from my hand.

"Look right here." I reached over and flipped a few pages and pointed to one sentence. "These words are spelled wrong." Mike held the pages closer, looking them over.

"Well I'll be damned." He cracked a smile and pulled me back into the living room. "These are forged papers." He tossed them onto the table. "The dumbass misspelled almost an entire sentence." Jaime reached over and picked the pages up from the table.

"Yeah, if these were real, an editor wouldn't have made these mistakes." Smiles spread across the room.

"Well this makes it a lot easier." Justin laughed. "That bastard was bound to slip up somewhere."

This was just what we needed. His mistake was going to be our saving grace. We finally got everything ready and by the time noon rolled around. I was practically bouncing off of the walls. The guys and I had piled back into Kyle's Jeep and Justin and his friends got into his. We headed over as a group and waited for Kellin's dad's car to leave the driveway.

As soon as he was down the street and out of sight I bolted from Kyle's car to the front door. I knocked frantically as the others surrounded the house, taking their lookout spots. It was a minute before the door finally opened. All of the excitement I had to see Kellin was suddenly replaced with pain.

He pulled me into the house and closed the door behind him, throwing his arms around my neck. I gingerly wrapped him in my arms, mindful to watch where I placed them. He was covered in bruises and cuts, and I was pretty sure he had strangle marks on his neck. I felt my shoulder beginning to get wet and I realized that he was crying. I pulled his face from my shoulder, wiping away his tears and staring into his eyes.

"Shh, Kellin it's okay. I'm here now." I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Vic… I-I tried to run." He was shaking again.

"Baby, it's okay. Come on, let's get your stuff together." He nodded before leading me to his room. I almost threw up when I walked inside. There was nothing in his room except his clothes, a mattress for him to sleep on, and blood was pretty much everywhere. I cringed as I grabbed some of his bags. I heard the door open and close and a moment later Justin walked in. He instantly covered his mouth when he walked into the room.

"My God! Kellin…" He walked over and wrapped him in a hug. "Come on let's get the fuck out of here." Kellin threw on a sweatshirt to cover the bruises, and we made our way to the front door and joined the rest of the guys. Everyone was really happy to see that Kellin was okay… well as okay as someone who was beaten could be. I was grateful that no one mentioned the bruising on his face or neck. The last think Kellin needed was to talk about it.

As we made our way over to the cars, Gabe caught sight of someone coming.

"Shit! Guys, Kellin's dad is back early!" I turned to see his car speeding towards us.

"Get to the cars!" I screamed, tossing Kellin's bags into Kyle's car. "Come on, babe." I helped him into the car just as his dad stopped and got out of the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He screamed at us. Justin and Kyle both had their cars on, the guys standing at the doors, and Kellin hiding in the car with Jaime and Mike. Tony stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder. Kellin's dad met my eyes. "You?"

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, venom dripping through my voice.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" He began walking towards me, and Tony stepped in front of me. I grabbed his arm and he turned to me. I just shook my head and he returned to my side. By then, Kellin's dad was directly in front of me. I could feel everyone watching us, but I was done with this man's shit.

"I'm taking him back." He laughed out loud.

"Really? And what makes you think I'll let that happen?" He moved towards me again and I felt Tony tense. He was in my face now and my fingers began twitching at my side.

"You don't get a choice." I replied, staring him directly in the eyes. He smirked.

"Hell if I don't." He went to punch me in the stomach, but Tony was too quick and stopped him. I pulled my arm back and punched him square in the jaw. He fell back and landed on his ass. He reached his hand up to touch his lips, which was bleeding, and glared back at me as I stood over him.

"Game over. You lose." I turned back and got into Kyle's car with Tony. The last thing I saw was Kellin's dad standing to his feet and watching us leave. Nothing was stopping us now. Kellin was safe.

**A/N: Alright so Kellin's safe! Sorry for the emotional roller coaster, but wasn't it worth it?**

**Kate, I'm glad you're enjoying the story =) Thanks for being so loyal.**

**The same goes to **PTVandSWSlove**! You guys are awesome and I love you!**


	22. Lost Time

We got Kellin back to Justin's apartment and I took him straight into the bathroom. Like the last time I found him in this condition, I had him sit up on the counter as I tended to his wounds. We didn't talk while I was working on him. The only sounds were his little gasps and cries of pain as I cleaned around his cuts. By the time I was finished, Kellin resembled a mummy. It broke my heart.

When I was all done, I just stared at him. He was looking back at me, but said nothing. It was a full five minutes before he spoke.

"I can't believe you're here. I feel like I'm dreaming." He gave a weak laugh, almost mocking his own words. I blinked at him, wondering why on earth he would even say that.

"Of course I'm here." I lifted his chin so that he was looking at me. His eyes were full of sadness. "How could I just leave you with him? You shouldn't have been here in the first place." He blinked back a few tears and sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"The papers your dad gave your mom were faked." His eyes widened. I told him to wait for a second while I ran to the living room and grabbed the papers from the table. When I got back, I pointed out all of the errors.

"How did my mom overlook this? She's a book keeper." He flipped through the pages, disbelief plastered on his face.

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't thinking about that Kellin. She was pretty distraught when your dad showed up." I explained. The last thing I wanted was Kellin to blame his mother for something that wasn't her fault. There was a knock on the door and a moment later, Mike and Tony walked in.

"Hey Kellin, how are you feeling?" Tony asked, hiding behind his hair a little. Kellin chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He smiled at Tony.

"That's our boy." Mike patted him on the shoulder. "Now if you can, come on out to the living room. You're friends wanna see you." Kellin nodded and I helped him down from the counter. He held onto me as we walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting, waiting for us.

We spent the next few hours talking. Kellin's friends were really glad to have him home, almost as glad as I was to have him back. After a little while, Kellin reached over and took my hand in his, leaning his head on my shoulder. I excused us and lifted Kellin's sleeping form into my arms and carried him to the back room in Justin's apartment.

I gently set him down on the bed and went to leave. Kellin's hand shot out and gripped my arm. I turned back to him and he was staring at me.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his head.

"And I thought you missed me." He smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. He tugged on my arm and I laid in bed next to him. He snuggled into my side and I wrapped him in my arms. It took him a few minutes to relax and he soon fell asleep. I contemplated going back out to the living room, but I quickly through that out the window and stayed put. I stoked Kellin's hair, trying to avoid the bruise on his forehead.

I spent hours just looking at him. I hated myself for letting him get into this situation. Every cut and bruise that was on his body was my fault… well it wasn't, but I felt like it was. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, Kellin was still asleep. I went to move off of the bed and he stirred lightly.

"Good morning baby." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Shower?" I asked, chuckling a little. He shook his head and tugged me back in the bed with him.

"Nope." He rolled over on top of me and pecked my lips. "You're staying with me." He gently grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, kissing my neck.

"Kellin…" He bit down behind my ear and I groaned. Suddenly the door slammed open and Jaime bounded inside.

"Woah! My bad." He covered his eyes as Kellin rolled over off of me."

"What Jaime?" I answered, annoyed that he had interrupted us.

"We're getting ready to head out." He smirked and closed the door behind him. I groaned and Kellin just smacked me on the chest lightly.

"Come on, let's get dressed." He rolled out of bed and walked to his stuff. I sighed and went to change my clothes.

We joined the rest of the guys in the living room. Kellin said his goodbyes to his friends reluctantly. They promised to come to Colorado and visit us soon. Then we piled into the car and headed off. This was going to be a long ride home, but at least I wasn't worrying the entire way.

We drove until it got dark again, and Kyle suggested that we stop for the night. Since we weren't in a hurry to get home, we didn't have to exhaust ourselves driving. We stopped at a Motel 6 and checked in for the night. They gave us three rooms, which worked out except Jaime really wasn't keen on rooming with Kyle. But there wasn't going to be any other way considering Tony and Mike had been making goo goo eyes at each other all day and I wasn't leaving Kellin alone again.

We settled into our rooms and Kellin kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He blushed. I gave him a skeptical look before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him towards me.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." I smirked, kissing his nose. He chuckled and moved his hair from his face. I leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back fervently. He cupped my face and held me to him as I moved my hands to his hips. He rolled his hips into mine and I groaned. I moved my lips from his and pushed him back slightly.

"Kellin." He looked at me, confused. "I don't think-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Stop thinking." He muttered against my lips. He moved his hand lower and palmed me through my jeans. I groaned again and gently flipped him over so that I was on top of him.

"I missed you so much." I said as I began kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan and tangled his hands in my hair.

"I missed you more." He slid his hand under my shirt and tugged it over my head. His cold hands made their way up my stomach, stopping on my chest. I looked down at him and he smirked. I wasn't paying attention and he flipped us over again so that he was straddling my hips. He pinned my hands above my head and bit down harshly on my neck. I let out a small cry of pain and felt him smirk against me. I don't know where this new side of Kellin came from, but it was seriously turning me on.

He reached down and undid my belt, wrapping it around my wrists and fastening it to the headboard above me. He winked at me before trailing his hand down my chest, stopping at the hem of my jeans. He slowly began undoing them, pulling them down my hips, and tossing them to the floor. I watched, wide eyed and more turned on then ever. He hooked his thumbs into the hem of my briefs and pulled them down, releasing my erection from its confines.

He licked his lips, his eyes locking with mine, and took my length into his mouth. I let out a low moan and threw my head against the pillow. I longed to wrapped my hands in his hair, to touch him, but the belt kept me from doing so. He swallowed around me and hummed sending pleasure to vibrate through my body. My breath hitched in my throat and my back arched off of the bed.

"Kell-" I began, but he hummed around me again. "I-I'm guna…" He sucked on my head and the tension snapped. I arched off the bed and came into his mouth. I felt him swallow around me before releasing me with a pop. He crawled back up my body and kissed me harshly, biting against my lip. "Babe, let my wrists out. Please."

"Nope." He pecked me and stood up from the bed, slipping his jeans and boxers from his body and pulling his shirt off. He moved to the other side of the room and pulled a little bottle from his bag. He got back on the bed and swung a leg over me. I was already aroused again and he was sitting right above me. "I've been craving this since Christmas." He whispered into my ear, popping the cap of the bottle and moving so that he could pour its contents over my erection.

He pumped me a few times before slipping one of his fingers into his entrance. He moaned my name as he stretched himself. I watched with wide eyes as his mouth fell open and he rolled his head forward from the pleasure. I writhed under him, anticipating his next move, craving to touch him.

"Kellin." He looked up and met my eyes. They were clouded over with lust and I bit my lip so that the moan didn't escape. "Please." He leaned forward and kissed me again as he gripped me, guiding me to his entrance. I moaned as I felt him lower himself onto me. He let out a small gasp as he slid all the way down. He stayed still for a moment before slowly lifting himself up and lowering himself down again. I groaned again and moved my hips up against him causing him to let out another moan.

He began moving at a faster pace, his hands on my shoulders, him panting in my ear, whispering my name. I struggled against my belt again and begged him to let me out from it. After a few more minutes, after I assume the pleasure was beginning to get to strong for him, he reached up and undid the belt. I gripped his hips tightly, I knew there would be bruises later, and helped him move. I angled my hips, hitting against his prostate.

"Ah, Vic!" He moaned in my ear. "Fuck, don't stop." I smirked and kept hitting against the same spot. His breathing became labored and I knew it wouldn't be long. I took one hand and began pumping him in time with my movements. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he came. The contractions caused me to fall off the edge and I came inside of him. He collapsed against me and I kissed his temple, rolling him over next to me.

"That… was incredible." I breathed. He chuckled and moved closer to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." His eyes were sparkling in the lights of the hotel room.

"I loved it, and I love you." I wrapped my arms around him again. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight." He yawned. "Love you too." I turned the lights off and snuggled against Kellin. For the first time in days, I slept well.

**A/N: Yay more smut…K guys Kellin's back where he should be and now we can move on with our story. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve so don't worry ;)**

**I love you guys so comment for me kay? XD**

**Kate: You're response was just too perfect! I love how enthusiastic you are =) I hope you're ready for what's next **


	23. Home Again

To say that we were happy to be home was an understatement. When we walked into my house, my mom ran over to us and called for Kellin's mom. She came running and wrapped Kellin up in a hug. I nudged the guys to keep walking, letting them have some privacy. We were walking into the back yard when Kyle pulled me aside.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against the wall of my house.

"I'm going to head home." He gave me a weak smile. "I'm glad Kellin's safe." I reached over and gave him a huge hug. There were no words to express how much he had done for me. I pulled back and he patted my shoulder.

"I'll see you around."

"Bye." I waved him off. He stopped and said something to my mom before walking out of the house.

"What was that about?" Jaime asked, walking up next to me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him and pulled him over to my brother and Tony. We stayed in the backyard, talking about this and that, waiting for Kellin to join us. It was about a half hour before he came out. He joined us on the patio and sighed.

"Alright, so where's this concert I keep hearing about?" We all stared at him. "What? You guys are still playing next week right?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's in Denver next Wednesday." Mike explained.

"Awesome, so that means that practicing needs to be happening." Kellin chuckled. We joined in his laughter.

Over the next couple of days, we spent almost all of our free time at Jaime's. I knew that no one would say it, but we were really nervous. The venue we were playing at was pretty well known and as far as we had been told, we were opening for a really big band. We hadn't heard of them, and assumed they weren't part of the genre we usually listened to. Mike had downloaded a little of their stuff and from what we heard they were pretty decent.

Kellin, after visiting a doctor and spending a day in the hospital for a minor surgery, rarely left my side. His mom had agreed to let him stay over at my house while vacation was still going. It was nice to be so close to him after him being gone for that week. He spent New Years with us and his mom had joined us a little after the party they held at her office. They were pretty much family to us now.

The day before the show, we all sat in Jaime's garage going over some details. It was going to be a pretty basic set up and the crew from the venue was going to help us put everything together before the venue opened. It was so much more exciting and felt more real since tomorrow was the big day.

"So what time do we have to leave?" Jaime said from behind the papers he was reading.

"Um, well Denver is like an hour from here and call time is at four so I say we leave at two and grab something to eat before heading to the venue." Tony suggested, looking intently at the map in front of him.

"Ok, so my dad agreed to let us use his work van for transport on one condition." Mike became the focus of attention, but looked to me to continue.

"I have to drive." I stated simply.

"Dude, when was the last time you even drove that thing?" Jaime set down his paperwork.

"This last summer." There were collective groans across the group.

"Hey guys, it can't be that bad." Kellin came to my defense. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Kellin you have no idea." Tony laughed. "You only say his driving on the way back from Oregon, and that was on flat land."

"Yeah, I hope you don't get car sick easily." Mike added. I smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, that only happened once, and it was not my fault!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I wouldn't have drifted if someone hadn't poked my side." I glared at Jaime who raised his hands defensively.

"How was I supposed to know you were ticklish?"

"We've been friends since kindergarten!"

"Wait." Kellin interjected. "Vic I didn't even know you're ticklish and we've-"

"Woah! Too much information alert." Mike cut him off. Kellin and I blushed causing the guys to laugh.

"Oh Mike, don't act like they're the only ones who fuck on a constant basis." Jaime smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but Tony and I don't talk about it." He defended.

"No, you don't talk about it Mikey." I chuckled. "Besides, you're not the quietest person." He looked at me, flabbergasted. He went to say something back, but decided against it as a red blush covered his face. Even his ears went red.

"Ah Mike." Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. I love your voice." He just sighed and went back to what he was doing.

In a few more hours, we were pretty much ready for tomorrow. We had everything ready to be packed the next morning and all of the directions and paperwork was printed and set aside. We wanted tomorrow to go as smoothly as possible. The less screw ups we have in the beginning, the easier things would be in the future.

Kellin and I were walking home together. We had left a little earlier than the rest of the guys since there was nothing else for us to do. Mike stayed to get his kit packed and Tony and Jaime were going to do some maintenance on their guitars. The night was brisk, but all in all it wasn't too cold. Kellin had his arm hooked around mine and we were walking closely together. It was crazy how comfortably we fell back into our usual pattern. It was almost as if he had never left. I was pulled from my thoughts when he spoke.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something." I looked at him, expecting him to continue. "Justin and the guys are driving here for the show." He gave me a big grin.

"Really?" I stopped walking. "That's awesome. It'll be nice to have some familiar faces in the crowd."

"That's what I said." He tugged my arm and we started walking again. "They said they'd meet us in Denver tomorrow."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Um, last I checked they were in Salt Lake."

"Oh that's still a long drive."

"Yeah, but they're leaving early in the morning. They said they wouldn't miss your guy's debut for anything." I was really happy to hear that. Over the last week, we had been texting Kellin's friends from home and it was like we had been friends the entire time. They were cool guys and we were glad to have met them. Albeit I would have preferred it under different circumstanced, but I was happy none the less.

Kellin and I fell into comforting silence as we made our way into the house and up to my room. We both changed and got ready for bed, wanting to be up early for tomorrow. We crawled into bed and cuddled closely together. We talked a little bit about nothing in particular until Kellin fell asleep. I watched him a little bit before closing my eyes and relaxing. My last thought of the night was "I could get use to this," and I drifted off to sleep.


	24. The Debut

Today was the day. We were heading to Denver to play our first real show. If I had to describe how we all felt, nervous and ecstatic would both be understatements. I think I woke up five or six times last night thinking that I had overslept. Kellin was not a happy camper this morning, the bags under his eyes clearly stated how little sleep he had gotten.

Mike complained to my dad about how I shouldn't drive and to let him do it, but my dad was stubborn. So against everyone's wishes, I was currently driving to Denver after Tony pumped me with two or three Monsters. Luckily I didn't get the jitters like normal people.

We met up with Kellin's friends at some fast food place and hung out before heading to the venue. We continued security to let them in with us, seeing as they had already purchased tickets any way. The venue staff helped us unload and before we knew it, the stage was ready. We had less than two hours until the doors opened.

"You guys nervous?" Jack asked, sitting next to me on the edge of stage.

"A little, yeah." I confessed.

"You guys will be great." He gave me a reassuring look. "Kellin's always going on about how good you guys are." I chuckled. He laughed a little bit before adding. "I'm serious."

"Oh no, I believe you."

"What are you guys laughing about?" Speak of the devil.

"Nothing babe." I stood and kissed him. He didn't look convinced, but he didn't press the matter further.

"Your brother's looking for you." He nudged me towards Mike.

"Alright. See you, Jack." He waved and Kellin took my spot next to him. I walked over to where Mike was and waited for him to finish talking to one of the tecs. I took this time to look out over the venue. The theater we were playing in was fairly large and looked like it could house a few hundred people. My nerves began to get to me again thinking about that.

"Earth to Vic." Mike was waving his hand in front of my face. I hadn't even realized that I was spacing out.

"Yeah… uh what did you want Mike?" He laughed and shook me by my shoulder gently.

"They wanted to make sure that your pedal board was set up properly and the guys and I have no idea if it is or not." He nodded his head towards where my mic was set up.

"Oh okay." I walked over and took a look at things. With the exception of a slight adjustment, everything was in order. Finally everything was real and we were taking the steps needed to follow our dreams.

It was time. We were all standing off stage five minutes until show time. We did this little chant thing that we had come up with in order to calm our nerves and help psych us up. I looked out towards the crowd; it was packed. I'm pretty sure it was sold out. Justin and the guys were all up in the front, looks of awe on all of their faces.

"You'll do great." Kellin placed his hand on my shoulder. I nervously nodded my head. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. I was so grateful to have him here with us. I was sure that I wouldn't have been able to do this without him.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick hug before the stage manager came and ushered us onto stage with a thumbs up.

"Show time guys." We nodded and ran out onto the stage. Adrenaline coursed through me as we began the first song, Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides.

The sensation of singing on stage was something entirely new to me, but it was definitely something that I could get use to. I would occasionally look over to Jaime and Tony, both of them looked like they were loving this. When the song had ended, the crowd erupted into cheers. I walked over and grabbed my mic.

"Hey guys, we're Pierce The Veil and we want to thank you for being here for our debut. This song is called Yeah Boy and Doll Face." We kicked off the second song with a lot of energy and it carried all the way through our set. I looked over to Kellin a few times to see him smiling at us with a look of pride.

The crowd was energetic and was very supportive throughout our whole set. When we finished, I announced that we would be at one of the tables in the back if they wanted to talk to us. With that said, we left stage.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Jaime draped his arm around my shoulders. He was covered in sweat but so was I so I didn't mind.

"I know, that was so intense." Tony laughed.

"I can't believe how crazy the crowd was." Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"Well you guys were pretty amazing." Kellin walked up to us, high fiving Mike and Jaime. We slipped out and headed to our dressing room area and changed into fresh clothes before heading over to the table we had set up in the back of the venue.

Surprisingly, there was already a large line of people waiting for us. We spent time talking to people about who we were and our future plans for our music. It was nice to know that there were people who were excited for our us. We took pictures, signed random things, and gave out information about our contact info. All in all, it went great.

After a little while, Justin, Gabe, Jack and Jesse joined us back at the table. They congratulated us on our show and sat with us as the headliner took the stage. They were really good and sounded like a lot of the music that I listened to. I was surprised that we had never heard of them before getting our spot in the lineup. I felt really lucky to be able to have opened for this group. It was a great way to begin our career as a band. I just hoped that things would continue to go in this direction.


	25. A Letter

The weeks that followed the concert couldn't even be compared. To begin with, we had to go back to school. Although it wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, it was still school and who really wants to be there? Second, that meant that Valentine's Day was right around the corner. I had had enough trouble finding a gift for Kellin for Christmas. How was I going to top that?

After school had ended, Mike and I were walking home. This was one of the few times that Kellin wasn't with me. His mom had picked him up for some sort of appointment. This was fine with me because now I had the opportunity to think about it and go over ideas with Mike without worrying about him possibly overhearing me.

"Hey Mike, what are you and Tony doing for Valentine's Day?" I asked randomly as we walked into our home.

"Huh?" he turned around to face me. "Sorry I was spacing out."

"It's cool. I just asked if you and Tony had plans for V Day." I asked again.

"Oh… um I think we're having dinner at his house while his parents are out. Other than that I'm not sure." The blush on his cheeks said otherwise, but I knew that that was a detail that I wasn't exactly dying to hear about. "Why?"

"Just trying to decide what I wanna do with Kellin." I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Our mom wasn't home which was odd, and the mail was sitting on the kitchen table. I picked up the pile and flipped through it. It was mainly bills and a few things for my mom's craft hobbies. The one at the back, however, was addressed to Mike and me. "Hey Mikey, we got mail." I called to him.

"Who's it from?" he asked, walking up behind me. I opened it up and unfolded the letter.

"Some place called Fearless Records." My eyes widened as I read further. "They want us to come out to California to speak with agents." I was really excited and I turned and wrapped my brother in a hug. "They're going to pay for the five of us to fly out there."

"Five?" He questioned.

"I'm guessing either an adult or Kellin." I placed the letter down on the table and got my phone out from my pocket. I sent a group message telling Jaime, Tony, and Kellin to meet up at our house tonight at 8 pm.

"Well we're all old enough to travel alone. You think our parents would let Kellin be the fifth person?" Mike asked as we headed into our living room.

"I don't see why not. I mean I'm going to be eighteen next month and you and the guys aren't that far behind me." I answered, taking the seat next to him. As if on cue, our mother walked into the house, a handful of groceries.

"Oh hello boys. Would you guys go grab the rest of the things from the car for me?" we obeyed and walked outside, grabbing the remainder of her shopping. We joined her in the kitchen, setting the bags down on the table.

"Mom, did you take a look at the letter Mike and I got in the mail today?" I asked as I handed her items from the bag.

"Not really. I was in a hurry when I set them down. Who was it from?"

"Fearless records." Mike replied. Our mom stopped putting things away and turned to us.

"A record company? Really?" She had a bright smile on her face. Mike and I both nodded excitedly. "Well don't make me beg, what did it say?"

"They want us to fly out there to talk with an agent." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Her eyes widened and she set down the canned food that had been in her hands, engulfing Mike and I into a hug.

"That's fantastic boys!" She squeezed us both, almost cutting off our air supply. "Have you told your father?"

"No not yet. We'll probably tell him when he gets home and the guys are over." She squealed and hugged us again.

"I'm going to call Kellin's mom and tell her to come over with him tonight. I'm sure she'd be really excited for you guys."

Eight finally rolled around and we were all sitting around my living room. I could tell that everyone was rather antsy and wanted us to talk about our news. It wasn't until my dad sat down that Mike and I began.

"So the reason we wanted you all here was due to this." Mike held up the letter that we got.

"What's that?" Jaime went to reach for it but Mike held it out of his reach.

"It's a letter." I explained.

"From who?" Kellin asked.

"Yeah guys, stop beating around the bush." Tony added. Our parents laughed at their impatience.

"It's from Fearless Records." Mike had a cheesy grin on his face. Jaime, Tony, and Kellin's mouths all were hanging open in surprise.

"What did they want?" Kellin's mom asked excitedly.

"They want us to fly out there and meet with some agents this next month." I said proudly. "They're flying five of us out there to meet with them."

"Five?" Jaime asked.

"That's what I said." Mike commented. "We think they either want a parent or Kellin to come with us." Kellin looked to his mom.

"Mom can i?" He asked. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"If it's okay with the company and with everyone else's parents." She smiled.

"We don't have a problem with it." My dad added. "Vic will be eighteen this next week so he can be the legal guardian for the boys." I totally forgot that my birthday was around the corner. Fearless wanted us to come out the weekend of the 14th. I would turn eighteen just a few days before that.

"That would mean that you have to actually read the contract Vic." My mother gave me a stern look. I nodded. I knew that if I was going to be the only legal adult then I would have to be extra careful. A lot could go wrong with five teenagers by themselves in Hollywood.

Kellin and I were sitting in my room after we had all figured out the details of our trip. It was going to be nice spending Valentine's Day away from home. And Kellin would be with me, it was perfect.

"Babe, can we go out to a nice restaurant on Valentine's Day?" Kellin asked as he played with my hair. I was sitting with him against my chest, my arms wrapped around him snuggly.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" I rubbed his arm.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out in time."

"Alright." I chuckled.

"I can't believe how quickly this is happening." He looked up at me.

"Right." I agreed. "I mean we've only done one live show, and I didn't even know that there were agents there."

"Well, just be happy." He snuggled against me. "Now let's go to bed. The quicker we fall asleep, the less days we have to wait." I chuckled and reached over, turning off my light.

"Goodnight Kellin." I kissed his head.

"Night Vic."

**A/N: Alright so I'm sorry that this is so late. I just returned to college and I've been really busy. I also got really sick this week so I've been dying in bed. I hope this makes up for it. I love you guys**


	26. In LA

A snail could have moved faster than the last few days. As the excitement of our trip grew, the slower time seemed to move. It was the Friday before we were supposed to leave, and the last class of the day was literally dragging on. I must have stared at the clock for the entire class because by the time the bell finally rang, I couldn't even begin to tell you what my teacher had talked about.

I made my way over to my locker, quickly shoving my stuff inside. It wasn't long before the rest of the guys were there. We were all planning on leaving together. The guys had agreed to stay at our house tonight that way it would be easier to leave for Denver together the next morning. As excited as were all were, a 7 am flight was not our idea of fun on a Saturday. I was pretty sure that I would be asleep as soon as we took off.

Nothing really was going on this afternoon and we mainly just went over everything that we were packing. The conversations throughout the night consisted of talking about how excited we were, worrying about not meeting the record labels expectations of us, and then realizing we didn't care about that and joking about how we would handle that if needed. I could tell from the vibe everyone had that this trip would mean a lot to us even if things didn't go as planned. As far as I was concerned, we were one step closer to our dream.

When we boarded the flight the next morning, we all looked like death. It's not easy waking five teenage boys before 5am and expecting them to be coherent. I was really glad that my mom was driving us to the airport and not me. I probably would have fallen asleep.

She walked us all the way to the gate to make sure we boarded correctly. She hugged each and every one of us, leaving my brother and I for last.

"Now Mike, make sure to listen to your brother." She gave him a stern look. Mike just chuckled and hugged her before walking over to the others. She turned to me.

"Now Vic," she began, holding me by my shoulders gently. "You watch out for your little brother and make sure that everyone is safe. I'm trusting you and so are Tony, Jaime, and Kellin's parents." No pressure.

"I will mom." I smiled reassuringly at her before wrapping her in a big hug.

"Have fun." She called out as the guys and I walked towards our plane.

The flight to California wasn't too bad, but I'm pretty sure that Mike almost had a full blown panic attack. When we were flying over Navada, the plane hit some turbulence and Mike squeaked and hid in Tony's shoulder. I thought it was cute and so did the guys, but Mike said that if we uttered even a single word about it, he would personally send us to the grave. The sad part about that was that we knew that he wasn't joking when he said that.

But I think my favorite part of the flight was the bouncing boy next to me. Kellin had not been able to sit still for almost the entire flight. How this boy had this much energy before 10 am way beyond me. Needless to say, I didn't sleep on the flight. I was afraid he was going to pop if we didn't land on time. It was really nice to see him so excited about something, but I was really happy when we finally landed and got out of the airport.

There we were. Five teenage boys in Los Angeles alone with no adult supervision. Well I guess I'm an adult, but right now I felt like a kid in a candy store. The first thing we did was drop off our stuff at the hotel that the company had paid for us to stay in. I was surprised to see how nice it was. Not that I'm ungrateful, but I didn't think they would pay for five of us to stay in the Hilton. Anyway, I digress.

"What do we do now? The meeting isn't until four and it's only noon." Jaime asked as we lounged in the front living area of our hotel room.

"We could go eat something, I'm starving." Tony suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'm getting pretty hungry too." Mike added.

"You guys are always hungry." Kellin joked.

"Well let's go check out some places around here. The record label sent us enough money for food." I offered as we walked towards the door.

We walked around the streets for a little while before we decided on a small family restaurant. Apparently these people were use to kids coming in often because the lady behind the counter was really nice and I could tell that she had a lot of patience. I let the guys all order before me and then paid for the food with the prepaid card the label had sent me. It was really weird being able to pretty much afford anything that we wanted to eat, but we were pretty modest and not really big on fancy food. A couple of burritos and some beans and we were set. Well except Kellin who had a massive craving for a Polish hotdog. But we didn't bother him about it.

I stared at my food, kind of pushing it around, my appetite diminishing rapidly. I could feel them staring at me, but I kept my eyes on my plate. I was just nervous. This was a big thing for us and the slightest thing could set this into a downward spiral and destroy our dreams. I don't know how this was true, but I felt that this was pretty much riding on how I handled the situation.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kellin leaned over and whispered to me.

"Yeah… just nervous I guess." I moved my rice with my fork before giving up and putting it down. I moved my plate over, leaving it in front of Mike, knowing he would finish it for me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This really was going to be a stressful day.

**A/N: Ugh…so I've been fighting with my computer and trying to get this posted for like a week now. Sorry it's so late, but at least it's up now. Expect the next chapter in the next couple of days I promise!**

**Love you guys!**


	27. The Meeting

The time for the meeting finally came and we made our way across town to the building. When we got there, I was pretty surprised by the sheer size of the place. It must have been at least twenty-five storied high if not more. If we weren't intimidated before, at least I was now.

We walked into the building and I stepped up to the receptionist. She asked who I had an appointment with and then checked the books. She told me that it would be just a few minutes before someone could come to show us to the meeting hall. While we waited, we sat in the lounge area.

As we sat there waiting, Kellin reached over and gripped my hand in his. I turned to him and he was talking to Mike about something. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing. It wasn't long before a young woman walked up to us. I stood up, ready to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Pierce The Veil." She said, glancing down at her clipboard and offering her hand. I reached over and shook it firmly.

"Yes, I'm Vic, nice to meet you."

"Sarah." She smiled. "Now if you guys will please follow me." The rest of the guys stood and we followed her to an elevator. With the six of us inside, it was a bit of a tight squeeze. Luckily we were all a bunch of skinny ass kids. She pressed the 12th floor and we began our accent towards the floor.

The elevator stopped and Sarah led us down a long hallway and left us in a meeting room. We sat around the far end of the table awkwardly. None of us said anything and we all just stared at each other.

"Anyone else feel like we're in trouble, or just me?" Jaime asked as he tapped his fingers against the table lightly.

"No, I feel that way too." Tony agreed.

"Well there's no need to feel in trouble gentleman." We all snapped our head in the direction of a male voice. The voice belonged to a tall white male dressed in what looked like a very expensive light gray suit. His hair was combed to one side and he had a Bluetooth headset in his left ear. In total, he looked the part. "My name is Jason and I'm going to be your agent." He walked over and shook our hands.

"I'm Vic, this is Mike, Jaime, Tony, and our friend Kellin." I introduced us to him as he took his seat.

"Nice to meet you all." He pulled out a briefcase and began setting up some paperwork. "So today I just wanted to talk with you guys about the possibility of signing you to our label. So we're going to go over some basic questions and really get to know you and what your goals are." We nodded along with what he was saying and the questions began.

We must have been there for a few hours just talking. He asked really detailed questions about our music and what we were passionate about. He spent a long time talking to each of us about our places in the group. He even spent some time getting to know Kellin and how his relationship with the band aided in our process. By the time we were finished, the sun had set and it was fairly late in the evening.

Jason stood and stretched a little before putting away his notes. He then walked over and shook our hands again.

"I really appreciate you guys taking the time to come all the way here. I'm going to have a meeting with some other people in the company and you'll be getting a phone call from me within a few days." He led us down the hallway towards the elevators. "Enjoy the rest of your stay here and have a safe trip home." We thanked him before heading out.

"That was the single scariest moment of my life." Tony breathed, leaning against Mike.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure my brain was going to explode if I had to answer one more question about bass mechanics." Jaime agreed. We all chuckled as the door opened at the ground level.

"I was surprised by how much he asked me." Kellin stated as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Well, you're an important member of this group Kellin. And so are Jack and the rest of the guys." I kissed his forehead. "We need to make sure we call them tonight."

"So where are we going for dinner?" Mike asked as we walked out of the building.

"I saw this really nice Japanese place that was close to the hotel. Anyone up for sushi?" Jaime suggested.

"Yeah I could go for some fish right now." I laughed. We hailed a cab and headed for the restaurant. The place was called Masato's and it looked really traditional. The lady at the front looked rather surprised to see five teenage boys come in alone because she seated us in our own private room. She made us take our shoes off before walking inside and then took our drink orders.

I had to admit that the room was really nice, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we had been put back here to be separated from the rest of the guests. Not that I was going to complain about it though. Once the waitress took our drink orders, we were left alone again.

"Anyone feel out casted?" Kellin whispered calmly.

"Can you really blame them?" Jaime answered. "I mean what would you do if five teenage boys in skinny jeans and band tees should up in your restaurant?"

"I would welcome them warmly." Kellin stated matter-of-factly. I just chuckled and patted his leg.

"This is why I love you, Kellin." He smiled warmly at me, leaning over, kissing my cheek. He backed away as the door slid open and our waitress returned with our drinks. She went around and took our orders before quietly leaving again.

"So what do you think the label is going to say?" Mike asked, taking a drink from his tea.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Tony complained.

"Yeah Mike, I mean we just left the place less than twenty minutes ago." I added. "I think I'll puke from the anticipation if we talk about it now." I took a long drink from my soda and set the glass back on the table. The waitress came back and set our food on the table in front of us.

The majority of our time in the restaurant was spent talking about what we wanted to do on our remaining day here in LA. The more time we spent talking about it, the more I was convinced that I wanted to live here in California one day. There were so many things about this state that were so much better than Colorado. The weather was probably my favorite part of California. The only thing that needed to be thought about now was convincing the others to come with me. Maybe even Kellin would want to come with me.

**A/N: Alright guys, I finally got enough time to post this. I know it's going a little slow, but the next few chapters will be better I promise.**

**Leave me comments XD Love you guys**


	28. Phone Calls and Changes

The next few weeks were crazy. With the phone call from the record company on our minds and school coming to an end and graduation, we were spent. The five of us had put all of our spare time into music, Kellin becoming our unofficial manager while in Colorado. We played a few shows since coming home from LA.

The last day that we had been there, I had decided that I was moving to California after graduating. I had talked to Mike about it and he was willing to go with me and we wanted to take the guys with us. I was praying that Kellin would agree to come with us. I was even considering asking his friends to come and we could all rent a house together. Nine guys all living in one house, how could it possibly go wrong right?

Kellin, Mike and I were all sitting in my room working on some last minute homework that we neglected to do. We had had all month to work on it and like idiots we waited until the night before to even begin it. It was about 8 PM when my phone rang. I didn't recongnize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Mike and Kellin looked at me from their work.

"Hello, is this Vic?" A male voice asked.

"Yes this is him, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey there, it's Jason." My eyes widened, earning confused looks from the other two.

"Hi Jason, how can I help you?" My heart was pounding, threatening to beat right out of my chest. Kellin and Mike both moved closer to me to listen in on the conversation.

"No I think it's me who will be helping you." He chuckled. "I wanted to call and say congratulations, Fearless has agreed to sign your band." I dropped my phone. I couldn't believe it, we were signed! All of the hard work had paid off. "Hello?" I heard Jason ask after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry." I blushed as Mike and Kellin stared wide eyes at me. I was glad that they were too shocked to actually respond. I had a feeling it wouldn't be quiet.

"As soon as you guys are graduated this year, we'll begin the preperations for the contract. Hope you guys have a nice night and I'll be in touch."

"Thank you Jason. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and did a little victory dance of excitement.

"WE DID IT!" I practically screamed.

"They signed us?" Mike looked like he might explode with anticipation. I nodded my head quickly.

"You have to call Jaime and Tony!" Kellin yelled, pulling his phone from his pocket and typing out what I assumed to be a message to the two of them.

"And our parents." Mike added. He stood, pulling Kellin and I to our feet and dragging us downstairs. We found my parents in the living room watching some TV program. Mike walked over and stood in front of the TV. "Mom, Dad, we have good news."

"What is it son?" My dad asked as he turned the TV off.

"We'll tell you as soon as Tony and Jaime get here." I explained as Kellin and I sat on the couch. Not even a minute later, there was a knock at the door and Tony and Jaime walked in.

"So what's this urgent news that couldn't wait for tomorrow Kellin?" Jaime asked as he and Tony stood behind my parents at the couch.

"The record label called." He said with a smirk. Their eyes widened.

"What happened?" My mom asked, her interests peeked. I looked over at Mike, silently asking if he wanted the honors. He nodded eagerly and blurted out the news.

"They're signing us!" Jaime and Tony both blinked at us before it registered. They both jumped and yelled in excitement.

"Mijo, we're so proud of you. All of you." My father stood and gave Mike and I a hug.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. It was so nice knowing that my parents were happy for us. We had wanted this for so long and now it was finally a reality.

The next hour or so was spent talking about what we should ask from the record company in our contract. I really didn't want to wind up being a puppet for the music world. If we were going to write music, we were going to do it by our terms. So with all of that figured out, next came the hard question.

"So, I had this idea." I spoke up as the conversation was winding down. This got everyone's attention. "What if we moved to San Diego?"

"Like, in California?" Tony questioned. I nodded my head. He turned to Mike who smiled at him and nodded as well, then he turned to Jaime and Kellin.

"I'm down if you are." Jaime responded. "I won't really miss a lot of people here." He had a good point.

"Kellin?" I asked, looking directly at him. He bit his lip slightly, not really sure how to respond.

"I'd love to, but what about my mom?" this was also a good point. Kellin was all that his mom had left.

"Kellin, sweetie." My mom offered. "All your mom wants is for you to be happy. I'm sure if you told her that this is what you want, she'll support you." Man I loved my mom. She always knew just what to say in these situations. Kellin gave her a grateful look and reached over for my hand.

"Then, I'll go too." I leaned over and kissed him gently. "Besides, what would you do without me?"

"Die a bitter and lonely boy." I stated overdramatically. This caused everyone to laugh, but I truly meant what I had said. I didn't know how I would live my life if Kellin had told me know. In the short amount of time we had been blessed with, I had grown completely accustomed to having him at my side. I was convinced that without him, I wouldn't be here telling my family this good news. He would deny it, but Kellin was the reason why I was able to pursue my dreams.

**A/N: Alright so this is where I have the sad news of telling you that we're getting really close to the end of my story. I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this, but I don't know yet. Also, I'm trying to update at least once a week. Work and school have been keeping me pretty busy and my sister just had a baby…so yeah…I love you guys**

**Comment and tell me what you think.**


	29. Can I?

Who can be excited for school when it's so close to ending? The guys and I were graduating in just about a month and all I wanted was for the day to come already. There was nothing of interest going on since we returned from LA. Sure, word got out about the phone call from Jason and people were starting to notice our existence, but it was more annoying than anything else.

We had to leave our usual spot outside during lunch and seek refuge in one of the old music rooms just to avoid the onslaught of questions. Don't get me wrong, I loved that we were getting to live our dream, but I spend eighteen years dealing with nothing but bullshit from this town so I apologize if I'm not ecstatic about the new fame.

When the last weekend of May finally came, I was never so glad to go home. We had two weeks left until graduation, which meant only two more weeks of dealing with the fake fans that followed us around campus. It had gotten to the point where Kyle was walking us to our classes most of the day. Pretty sad right?

Anyway, I walked up the flight of stairs that led to my room, pausing as I walked past Mike's. There were noises coming from inside. I walked over and pressed my ear to his door, listening carefully. In hindsight, this really wasn't a good idea. It's one thing knowing my little brother and best friend were dating, but it was something entirely different when you hear them having sex.

"Miiiike, don't tease." I heard Tony's voice pleading. I could hear Mike chuckle before Tony let out a loud moan. With my face as bright red as the Vans on my feet, I rushed to my room, closing the door behind me and rushing to my iPod dock. I opted for some Pantera to drown out the noises from next door. I hoped that once they realized I was home, they would be a little quieter, but something told me that Mike wouldn't care. The increased sound of Tony's moaning was an indicator that I was right. I groaned and pulled my phone from my pocket.

*Help!*

*Mike and Tony home? –Kellin*

*Yeeess…*

*My mom's working a double. Come over . -Kellin*

*Be there in five.* I jumped up from my bed and ran to the bathroom to fix my hair before I left the house. I ran the whole way towards Kellin's house. I knocked twice on the door before he opened it, a playful smirk on his features. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me inside. He pinned me to the door and crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned at the contact, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slip inside and move against mine.

He moved his hands to my hips, digging his thumbs into the pressure point. This caused me to squirm underneath him, rutting my hips into his, creating just the slightest bit of friction. He groaned into my mouth and moved his lips from mine and bit below my ear. I let out a breathy moan.

"So… any particular reason for this?" I managed to get out without stuttering.

"Been too long… couldn't wait anymore." He stated between the kisses that he was peppering against my neck. I knew that he was leaving hickeys in his wake, but I didn't really care at this point. The only thing on my mind was the delicious way that Kellin was grinding against me.

"Bedroom. Now." He demanded after he moved away from me. I nodded at him and rushed upstairs. A dominant Kellin was always a turn on. We got into his room and he roughly pushed me back onto his bed and crawled on top of me. He rolled his body against mine and I groaned out at the contact.

"Kellin…" I couldn't finish my sentence as he caught my lips in another kiss. He bit my lip and pulled back, the mix of pain and pleasure almost unbearable.

"Baby?" He asked, staring intently into my eyes.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly.

"Can I… can I top you?" his eyes were pleading with mine. How could I say no to that? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I nodded my head slowly. A grin spread across his face and he leaned forward and pecked my lips. He rolled over and moved so that he could reach into the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and returned to his position on top of me. I reached my hands to his hips, dragging them up his body in an attempt to remove his shirt. He got the hint and pulled it off, tossing it aside onto the floor. He reached down and pulled mine from my body, leaning over to lick my collarbone, nipping at it gently.

He began to trail his hand down my body to the hem of my jeans. His eyes never left mine as he popped the button open and began to slide them down my legs. I lifted my hips so that he could pull them all the way off. He crawled back up my body and hooked his fingers in the band of my boxer briefs. I watched with lustful eyes and he slowly, torturously, slid them down, releasing my erection from its confines.

I through my head back as he gripped me. He stroked my length a few times before kissing the tip and sliding down. A gasp escaped from my lips as he came back up and swirled his tongue around the head and flicked it over the slit.

"Fuck, Kellin." I felt him chuckle around me, the vibrations causing me to arch my back off of the bed and grip the sheets. He released me with a small pop and moved up to kiss me harshly. The sound of a cap popping open caught my attention and I watched as he coated his fingers. He caught my eyes and leaned over to kiss my neck.

"Remember to breathe." He whispered as he pushed a single digit into me. My breath hitched as my body adjusted to the intrusion. Kellin kissed me to distract me as he moved his finger. He soon added another, scissoring them, stretching the muscles. My breathing picked up in pace and I soon felt myself moving back against his fingers. As he slipped in the third, he moved deeper and curled up.

"Ah fuck!" I panted. "Again." I begged. He chuckled lightly and complied with my demand, pushing against the spot over and over again. I bucked my hips up and let out a loud groan. No wonder Kellin was always so vocal. This felt amazing.

He slipped his fingers from me, causing me to let out a whimper. He got off of the bed and pulled his pants and briefs off. Crawling back up to kiss me, he lined himself up at my entrance.

"I love you Vic." His eyes were boring into mine.

"I love you too." I replied as he began to push into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He pushed the rest of the way in then stilled allowing me to adjust. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears that were slipping down my cheeks. After a moment or two, I nodded, signaling him to continue.

He slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The feeling wasn't painful anymore and I was beginning to feel that familiar heat rising in my stomach. After a few more shallow thrusts, his restraint broke and he thrusted into me deeply.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Feel good baby?" He whispered huskily into my ear as he attached his lips to my neck.

"Y-yeah… do it again." I breathed. He chuckled before pulling out and slamming back into me. I let out a cry of pleasure, practically begging him to continue. Kellin angled his hips so that he was hitting against my prostate with every thrust. I had become a moaning mess below him and I never wanted this feeling to end.

Unfortunately, my body had other plans. I felt that heat pooling in the pit of my stomach and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

"Kellin… I'm close." I managed between ragged breaths.

"Me too." He moaned as he connected out lips in a heated kiss. He reached between us and began to stroke me again. A few flicks of his writst and my resolve snapped. My orgasm ripped through me and I spilled onto his hand and my stomach, moaning into his mouth. A few more thrusts and Kellin followed me, groaning my name as he came.

He collapsed against me, his breathing ragged and uneven. "That… was incredible." He kissed my temple before rolling over onto his side and pulling me against him. He reached over for a tissue and wiped my release from my chest.

"Mhmm… definitely need to do that again." I mumbled before snuggling against him. I was completely spent and I was glad tomorrow was Saturday. I doubt I would want to do much walking tomorrow if I had school.

"Love you Vic." Kellin yawned as he pulled the blankets over us.

"Love you Kellin." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N:** **Ok so I know that all of you want me to write a sequel. But I'm torn. If I don't...there will be a riot. If I do you will all be overcome by the feels...what's a writer to do?******

**Well since I like making people have feels, there is a 95% chance of a sequel.******

**Love you guys!**


	30. Just A Matter Of Time

Waking up the next morning in Kellin's arms was the greatest feeling in the world. I didn't even realize that I slept through the night. It was only about 8 when we had finished. Kellin must have been tired too because it didn't look like he had moved at all. I reached over and moved a piece of hair from his face, rubbing my hand against his cheek lightly. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered.

"Good morning to you too." He leaned over and kissed me lightly before rolling over and stretching. "What time is it?" I moved over and picked up my phone from the nightstand.

"Six." He groaned and I laughed softly.

"That's so early." He rolled back over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Well that's what happens after a night of mind blowing sex at eight in the evening." I chuckled.

"Mind blowing?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes… mind blowing." I blushed. He just smirked before rolling over and getting out of bed. He searched his room for a clean pair of boxer briefs and then for a pair for me. He tossed them at me and told me to get dressed. I groaned and did as I was told.

I was right about not wanting to move. Not only did I laze about on Saturday, I did very little moving on Sunday. Mike had noticed how slowly I would walk around and kept asking me if I was okay. I told him to drop it but of course, being Mike, he kept bringing it up. I got to the point where I finally just sighed and dragged him into my room.

The look I got from him when I told him Kellin topped was priceless. I'm pretty sure that if he could, he would have passed out. He ran from my room yelling something that sounded like TMI and shut his door behind him. I just shrugged my shoulders and started on the little bit of homework I had left. Because in all honesty, my brother had no room to talk considering I've walked in on him and Tony before… it was traumatizing. Anyway.

I couldn't believe that graduation was just a couple of weeks away. It felt like yesterday that school had started and that Kellin and I met. So many things had happened this year that just made it feel so surreal. I was almost sad to see it end. Almost. Because with school ending, we would be making our way to California and leaving all of the bad memories connected to this hell hole behind us.

Our parents were all still a little skeptical about letting five teenagers move to San Diego alone. And they weren't particularly happy about us deciding to not go to college. We did, however, tell them that we would take some basic classes so we weren't completely uneducated. Although I'm fairly certain they would be online if we were focusing on the band. I don't know about you, but I don't want to sit in a classroom all day when I can be making music. Anyway, I digress.

Monday marked the two week mark until school ended. I don't even know why we had to go to school if all the seniors were going to do was practice how to walk for the ceremony and play games in the gym. The guys and I were constantly contemplating ditching. And we would have, except Jaime's dad was in charge of the games.

"Man, I will never hear the end of this if my dad catches us guys." Jaime whispered as we sat under the bleachers. The rest of our class was currently playing some sort of trust thing. I couldn't even begin to explain it to you.

"Jaime, chill out. As long as we're not ditching school, your parents won't care." Mike tried to ease Jaime's anxiety.

"He has a point." Tony agreed. Jaime just shook his head and stared out of the gap in the bleachers. I stood up and winced a little, still feeling pain in my lower back from the weekend. Kellin noticed this and his cheeks flushed a little.

"You feeling okay Vic?" Crap, Tony noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"From what?" Tony asked.

"Well-"

"Nope! This conversation ends here." Mike grabbed Tony by the hand, stood up, and dragged him out of the gym. Jaime looked between Kellin and I and the door where Mike and Tony left out of.

"Do I even want to know?" He questioned.

"Nope." Kellin popped the p at the end and Jaime just rolled his eyes, muttering something about horny teenagers under his breath.

The rest of their day was spent in pretty much the same manner. We spent the entire time watching our class run around and act like idiots. I found it particularly entertaining when they tried to get Kyle to let them throw a pie at him. The look he gave, priceless.

Although as riveting as this day was, I was still glad that it was over. Every day that ended was just another step towards the big move to California. We had been spending almost all of our free time in Jaime's garage, writing new material, honing what we already had. It was some of the most relaxing times of my life.

Kellin had even told us that he talked to Jesse and the others about the move and since most of them were graduated already, they figured they would see if they could move to Cali. Things were really starting to seem real.

I walked into my house and was met by my mom sitting in the kitchen talking to Kellin's mom.

"Mijo, is that you?" She asked before turning around.

"Yeah Mom." I replied, setting my backpack down and walking over towards them. "Hi Ms Quinn."

"Hello Vic." She smiled brightly.

"Vic take a seat, there's something we wanted to talk to you about." I don't know why, but I really didn't like the sound of that statement. Reluctantly, I took the chair opposite Kellin's mom and turned towards mine.

"What's up Mom?"

"Vic, we've been talking about what's going to happen in the next few months with you guys moving to California." My anxiety rose slightly at this. I just nodded and stared at her. "We want you guys to succeed and I'm proud of how far you guys have come in such a short amount of time."

"Vic," I turned to Ms Quinn. "You're parents and I have decided that we're going to give you guys the house that my uncle left for me. It's in San Diego and it's large enough for the five of you to live comfortably." My eyes widened.

"Wait… what?" I was thrown off to say the least.

"That's right. We decided that since it's already paid for, the five of you will be able to afford it together. All you'd have to pay for are the utilities, and if you guys all chip in, then it will be manageable." My mom was smiling again. This was great! Now we didn't have to worry about renting an apartment of trying to find someone crazy enough to rent a house to five teenagers.

"Thank you so much." I gushed to Kellin's mom. "I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Follow your dreams and take good care of my son and I'll be happy." She replied. I got up and gave both of them a big hug.

"Thanks again. I'm going to go tell the guys." I ran up to my room. As I was pulling out my phone, I couldn't help but think about how lucky we were. With this news, any worry I had about the move was suddenly wiped away.

**A/N: Alright guys, we're getting that much closer to the end. I'm happy to let you know that I will be continuing this and writing a sequel. It may not be immediately after this one ends because I want to get a few chapters written before my midterms since I won't be able to update as often. **

**Sorry the time line is a little jumpy but I really want to get to the move and everything. Love you guys!**


	31. An Unknown Secret

It was here. Graduation was finally tomorrow and I couldn't wait until it was finally over with. Yesterday was the last official day of school and we had just finished practicing for tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow was all that we had been thinking about since I had shared the news that Kellin and my moms had told us.

The only thing we really needed to do now was fix up the van that my dad was giving to us as his gift. This is where we currently found ourselves. Up to our elbows in grease and covered in various forms of dirt and grime. Yeah we were a sexy bunch of misfits.

"Dude, are we ever going to get this converter fixed?" Jaime asked from underneath the van.

"Shut up Hime. At least you didn't get shot in the face with oil." Tony complained.

"You're one to talk Tone. I had the joy of cleaning the floorboards. Do you even know what was stuck to those?" Kellin made a really disgusted face. Mike and I both laughed.

"You guys are lucky. Mike and I already cleaned up the majority of this van. You should have seen it two months ago."

"Vic's right. I think I showered three times to get clean." Mike chuckled.

"Well it didn't work babe. You still stink." Tony laughed from behind Mike who chucked a wet sponge at him. I really couldn't think of a better way for us to bond before our move. People always say that you appreciate the things that you honestly work for. And we were working our asses off.

"Vic, hand me the socket wrench." Jaime called out. I grabbed the wrench and got down on my stomach so I could hand it to him. "Thank you."

"Damn, this looks significantly better than a few hours ago." Jaime made a grunting noise of approval as he tightened the last bits of the converter into place.

"That should do it." We both got out from under the car and up to our feet. "Give it a go Kellin." Kellin nodded his head and reached over, turning the key in the ignition. After a second of grumbling, the van turned over and started. "Yes!" Jaime exclaimed.

"She sounds like a champ." Tony clapped Jaime on the shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Yeah, it looks like that year of auto shop really paid off." Mike joked.

"Now we just got to get her washed up and painted and we're good to go." I handed a bucket of water to Jaime.

"Let's do this." He grinned.

It took us another hour to get the van clean enough for us to sand down the remaining part of the paint. We got it taped up and moved it to the yard were my dad had set up the paint station for us. Why he trusted us with this equipment, I honestly couldn't tell you. I'd be lying if I had said that we knew what we were doing.

A few more hours of that, five paint covered teenagers, and only one exploded paint canister later, the van was painted and ready for the road. I have to admit that I am pretty proud of our accomplishments thus far. How many teenagers can say that they are signed to a major record label and painted their own tour van? My point exactly.

My dad came by a little later to look it over. He wanted to make sure that Jaime's work under the hood wouldn't explode on our trip to California. Jaime was slightly offended but after we all gave him the same look, he sighed and agreed.

Kellin joined me on my walk home. We spent the time talking excitedly about moving and about how different our lives would be within the next few months. This all seemed surreal to me. I felt like any moment I could wake up and everything would have been a dream, like this reality was just a figment of my imagination. It was like one of those movies where the entire this was a vision or some other stupid plot twist. But as Kellin reached over and squeezed my hand, all of those thoughts went away. This was real, and nothing could change it.

"So we're leaving this weekend right?" He asked as we made our way into my room, which was basically my bed and dresser now. All of my things were in boxes, ready to be loaded into the van.

"Yep. First thing Saturday morning." I changed my clothes and tossed the paint covered ones into my hamper that my mom had left. "Then we'll finally be out of this place." Kellin grinned up at me and tugged me down onto the bed next to him.

"I'm the luckiest person alive." He whispered as he pulled me close to him. I propped myself up onto my elbows and gazed at him.

"Why's that?"

"Because." He pecked my lips lightly. "I have the greatest friends ever, an awesome mom who's letting me move halfway across the country, and the most perfect boyfriend I could have every dreamed of." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. These were things that I had thought about for him almost every day.

"I feel the same way about you Kellin." I stroked his cheek. "You're so amazing." He gave me a loving look before something caught his attention.

"Hey, you're going to bring that with you right?" He sat up and motioned to my wall. It was barren of all of my posters and pictures, leaving nothing but the once blood red rose hanging in the center. I grinned at him before getting up and walking over to it.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget this in a million years." I pulled the tack out and carefully moved it from the wall. "It's my most prized possession."

"It was just a rose from my grandma's garden." Kellin tried to play it off.

"No Kellin," I sat next to him. "This is so much more than that. This symbolizes the day that I met the one person who would change my life for forever." He lifted his head and looked into my eyes questioningly. I took a deep breath. I was about to tell him something that no one knew, not even Mike. "Kellin, the day that I pulled you from the bridge, your life wasn't the only one that was saved."

"What do you mean?" A fearful look passed through his features. I took a deep breath and looked at the rose in my hand.

"I was tired Kellin, so tired of being out casted, bullied, even ignored. I was tired of it all. The reason I was walking that way that day was because I had had the same thought you did. I wanted an ending." Kellin's eyes were misting over as he listened to me. "I had walked there, ready to end it all, but I had this weird feeling so I kept walking. I spent a good amount of time sitting in the woods, just thinking. I was on my way back to the bridge when I saw you. I honestly don't know how, but that single moment in time was enough for me to walk out of the darkness inside me. I had found my light." I wiped the tear that fell against his cheek. "I owe you so much more than you think Kellin."

"Vic… I…" He stuttered out before lunging for me and wrapping me in a hug. Nothing was said between us for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being a sniffle here and there from him. He finally calmed down enough to rise up and look at me. "Victor Fuentes, I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm so glad I met you."

"I love you too Kellin." I kissed his nose. "Now let's go clean up your face and get some food." He nodded before getting off of me and dragging me with him into the bathroom. I wasn't sure why, but I felt better after telling Kellin about that day. It was like some unknown weight was gone, one that I didn't even realize I had been holding.

**A/N: Alrighty. So the next chapter of this story will be the last one. It should be up sometime this weekend if everything goes according to plan. If not then...yeah sorry lol. Keep your eyes open for news on the sequel it'll be posted after the last chapter.**

**Leave me lovely comments and I'll love you forever! XD**


	32. A New Beginning

"Hurry up Vic!" My brother yelled at me from outside the bathroom door.

"Calm down Mike! I can't get the cap to stay on!" I yelled back. I sighed in frustration as the cap slid off of my head for the sixth time.

"Here, let me help." He had picked the lock and stepped in behind me. "Give me that." He took the cap from my hands, grabbed some bobby pins that I really hoped were my mother's, and stuck them through the thin material. I watched as he pulled it onto my head and pinned it down.

"This is why you're a genius." I laughed.

"No, I just know that long hair and bobby pins get along." He patted my shoulder before promptly shoving me out of the bathroom. I chuckled as I headed downstairs to find my gown. Once that was on and Mike had joined me a few moments later, our parents bombarded us with photos, claiming that every relative in existence wanted copies. After that was over with, we met up with Kellin and his mom and drove to the school.

Today was the beginning of the rest of our lives and I was already ready for the ceremony to be done with. We had planned a big class BBQ in the stadium and then the guys and I would be heading home to get some rest before the big move tomorrow. Our parents had tried to get us to stay a little longer, but we really wanted to go and get our new house set up. That and we had had enough of Colorado to last a lifetime.

"Vic, what are you thinking about?" Kellin nudged my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him.

"Tomorrow." I stated simply. He chuckled lightly and pat my shoulder a few times.

"I should have guessed as much. That's all you've thought about for the last two weeks." He pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry baby." I gave him an apologetic look and leaned over to peck his lips. "I just really can't wait to get to our new place."

"The way you say that sounds really sexy." He rubbed his nose against mine and kissed my lightly.

"Ugh, can you two not do that when I'm right next to you?" Mike whispered harshly. "Your cuteness is making me nauseous." We just chuckled and I shoved his arm playfully.

We pulled up to the school and Mike, Kellin, and I headed towards the gym to meet up with the rest of our class. There we met up with Tony and Jaime and moved to our places in line. Mike, seeing as he was the valedictorian, headed to his spot at the front of the line. I really was proud of my little brother for his accomplishments.

"Ready students?" Jaime's dad stood at the head of the line and checked to make sure that we were all in order. "Alright then. Let's go."

The ceremony was so long. I didn't even know how that was possible considering we only had fifty graduating students. The only part that I actually paid perfect attention to was the speech my brother gave and that was only because he was my younger brother. All in all, once we were all given our diplomas, the remainder of the ceremony went by rather quickly.

The BBQ was actually more fun than we had intended. Our parents had all volunteered to cook for us and it was like a huge family gathering. It was nice being able to actually speak to the others in my class without having to worry about how they would treat us. Since we had announced that we were moving, everyone had been really nice to us and were wishing us luck on our journey. It was a nice way for things to come to an end.

"Make sure you call us as soon as you guys get to California." My mother squished both Mike and I into a hug. It was a nice gesture but at three in the morning, I really wasn't up for this kind of contact.

"We will mom, now can you let me go, I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry Victor, I forget that Mike is a whole head taller." She kissed my forehead and I walked over to say goodbye to my father. He was standing by the van helping Jaime load up the last of the equipment and bags. I reached over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah, Mijo." He pulled me aside. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be dad." He pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair.

"I know you guys can do it." He held me at arms length and stared into my eyes. "I'm so proud of you Vic. Proud of both you and your brother, and I know you guys will be amazing. Your mother and I will always be here for you." I gave him another hug, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Thanks dad."

"Of course." He placed his hand on my shoulder and walked over to my mother. Everyone was already in the car and we were ready to make our journey to California. I got into the front seat and looked at my parents for the last time. My mother was trying her best to keep herself from crying. Kellin's mom was standing next to her in an almost identical state. Tony and Jaime's parents were standing behind them, everyone watching as we drove away.

"Alright guys." Mike started from the first bench seat in the van. "One day and we will be in California."

"This is going to either be the greatest road trip ever or the longest headache of our lives." Jaime chuckled.

"Oh Jaime, stop being such a drama queen." Tony ruffled his hair.

"Tony that was kind of mean haha." Kellin turned from the passenger seat and watched as Tony and Jaime wrestled playfully.

"Just imagine what it's going to be like when we live together." I added.

"Now that is a scary thought." Mike kicked his feet up and laid back on Tony's lap. Tony just put his arm around him and poked Jaime one last time in the arm. Kellin turned back around and reached over, grabbing my hand.

After a day of driving, we were ready to kill each other. Mike had managed to piss off Tony, who had pissed off Jaime, who had picked on Kellin one too many times and I was just irritated from lack of sleep. I had never been happier to pull up to some random house in a town I had never been to before.

The house itself was really nice. It was a two story house in the middle of a decent neighborhood in the middle of San Diego's residential area. We got inside, none of us wanting to unpack, and headed straight upstairs. There were three bedrooms upstairs. The master was downstairs, but we had all agreed that that was going to be the new practice room so we wouldn't fight over it.

Jaime went straight to his new room, Tony and Mike went to theirs, and I literally dragged Kellin into ours. Once inside, I pushed him down onto our new bed. His mom was nice enough to give us all new mattresses and this one was really comfortable. I crawled next to him, pulling him against me.

"I can't wait until we soundproof this room." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"Mmm, and why is that?"

"So I can hear you screaming my name." He rolled over and pinned me to the bed, leaning down and kissing my neck. I groaned lightly and rolled my hips up against his.

"I won't be the only one screaming." I reached down and ran my hand over the growing bulge in his pants. He gasped into my ear and I was even more turned on by him.

"Let's consummate our new home, yeah?" He rolled against me again, kissing along my neck.

"And here I thought you were tired." I chuckled before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mmm, not tired enough to wait for you to be inside me." His dirty talk was getting to me. I groaned and flipped him over, kissing down his chest.

"Alright, but we have to be at least considerate. I don't want one of the guys barging in on us." I undid his pants and pulled them from his body, moving to kiss the insides of his thighs. He was already tenting inside of his boxer briefs, begging to be released from his confines. I kissed him through the cloth and he groaned, bucking his hips against me. He reached up to cover his mouth as I pulled him free and slipped my lips around him.

I bobbed my head a few times before pulling off and ridding myself of my remaining clothes. It had been a while since the last time we had been alone and this was long overdue. I moved my hand to his mouth and he sucked my fingers inside, coating them with saliva.

"This might be a little uncomfortable without lube, babe." I told him as I slipped a finger into him. He tensed a little before taking a deep breath.

"Just hurry, I need you inside of me." He reached down and pulled me back up to kiss me. I slipped in another two fingers and worked them around, stretching him as best I could. He moaned into my mouth and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my fingers from him and lined myself up, pushing in slowly. He bit my lip, almost drawing blood, and his breath hitched in his throat. I gave him some time to adjust before moving.

It took him a few moments, but he was soon moving to meet my thrusts. He kept kissing me to keep himself from crying out, and the need to breathe only made the feelings that much stronger. I felt him reach down and start stroking himself, signaling that he was close. It wasn't long before his back arched up from the bed and he moaned my name deeply. A few more thrusts and I was groaning his name and spilling inside of him. I collapsed against him and tried to catch my breath. He moved to kiss my neck and I moved to his side and pulled him back against me.

"I love you Vic." He mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, Kellin." I kissed his temple and pulled the covers over us.

Like I said in the beginning, you don't always expect the people you meet to become important parts of your life. Meeting Kellin completely changed my life and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. I couldn't imagine living on this planet without him, and I couldn't see myself any happier than I am right now. Well, at least not yet. Speaking of Kellin, here he comes now.

"Are you ready babe?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." I leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling away and grinning at him.

"I'll be watching you the entire time." He released his hold on me and smacked my ass as I ran over to the guys. I turned around and he winked at me. The guys and I did our pre-show chant before running out onto the stage.

Fans had filled the venue tonight and were chanting choruses of our name. I was suddenly overcome with so many emotions that any fear I had was gone instantly. I glanced behind me, looking at Jaime, Mike and Tony, asking if they were ready. They each nodded and I turned back around, grabbing the mic from the stand. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"We're Pierce The Veil and this song is called Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides and it goes out to someone really special to me." The fans screamed as we began the song. I sneaked a glance in Kellin's direction. He was watching us intently, a wide grin on his face. I caught his eye and as he smiled at me, I thought to myself, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Alright guys, that's the end. I'm kind of sad that this one is over… but as promised, there will be a sequel. It will be called Still Holding On and I should have the first chapter posted within a week or so. It's midterms so I won't be posting until they're over.**

**Comment me with things that you might want to see in the sequel. **

**Oh, and be prepared. I have a few surprises for you guys =) Love you!**


End file.
